Dragon King of Fairy Tail
by MementoMori115
Summary: After testing a new portal for the Professor, Spyro and his faithful companion Sparx wind up in an entirely new world. What's more, while Spyro is in this world he undergoes some... changes. How will our hotheaded hero fare in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Thought this idea was interesting and decided to role with it. This is a Spyro AU that I put together using the original series rather than the 'The Legend Of' series. In this story you can expect Spyro to be at the strength of an upper S-class mage (he is a dragon remember). I will put what I have done out for now and if the concept is well received then I will continue it.**

 **Remember to R &R.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 _Chapter 1- A new world_

 **(-)**

It was a rather peaceful day in the Artisans realm, more specifically in the realm of Stone Hill where the Professor was currently finalizing the calculations on his latest super portal. If his hypothesis was correct, then this new portal would be capable of sending the user across realities.

The portal was a large intricate arch with several Light Gems embedded at its peak that were used to power it. Two tall spires jutted upwards and came to a point on its sides. It was somewhat reminiscent of the Professors original Super-portal. He was nearly finished with putting on the final touches and all that was left was to test it.

And it just so happened that the genius mole had a willing test subject.

Curled up in a ball nearby was everyone's favorite purple dragon, Spyro. He was currently basking in the sunlight tapping his tail impatiently as the Professor continued to tap away on the keys of the portals console. And as always his ever faithful comrade Sparx was fluttering nearby.

It had been several years since the last threat to the Realms had appeared and Spyro was enjoying a long period of peace. But at the same time he was itching for a new adventure, and testing the Professors portal was the best thing he could think of.

Spyro had grown somewhat over the years and was now twice the size of what he was when he first set out to save the Dragon Realms from Gnasty Gnorc. He had also gotten exponentially stronger as well, having learned how to manipulate a multitude of elements such as plasma, shadow, and ice. He was also a master of the art of Dragon-kata, the dragon martial arts and had picked up more than a few magical affinities from spending time with the elders.

There was no doubt in anybodies mind that Spyro was quite likely the most powerful being in the Realms despite his age. He certainly proved true the legend of the purple dragons being wielders of unparalleled power.

"Come on Professor, how much longer is this gonna take? If I knew that I would be waiting this long I would have taken up Hunter's offer to join him for a quick race at Ocean Speedway." the 21 year old dragon whined as he let loose a quick yawn, exhaling a bit of fire in the process.

"Bzzz, yeah, and you know how hard it is for Hunter to catch a break nowadays with Bianca being pregnant and all." Sparx chimed in.

"Yes, yes, I know. I am almost finished. Just be a little... more... patient... aaaand done!" the Professor said gleefully as he input the last of the coordinates.

"Finally. I thought I was gonna die of old age." Spyro said as he got up and began to stretch. "So where exactly am I going anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure. You see this portal only acts as a doorway. In order to see what's on the other side you have to actually go through it."

"You ever consider the possibility that something dangerous might lurk on the other side?" Spyro asked as he gave the Professor a skeptical look.

The Professor coughed into his hand and picked up his clipboard to go over his math one last time. "Yes, well, anything you may encounter will surely be within your means of defeating. Or are you worried that you might be outmatched?" The Professor asked as he cast a glance at the eager dragon.

"Pssh, like that is ever going to happen." Spyro arrogantly rebuffed. "Ready to go Sparx?" he asked his glowing companion.

"Bzzz, you bet'cha."

"Alright you two, once you go through the portal I want you to find a suitable area to set up this Teleporter-pad." The aged mole said as he held out a small disk to Spyro who grabbed it with his wing.

"Got it... And how do I do that?"

"Just place it on the ground and press the red button. The pad will activate and we will have a solid link to this new world. But before you set it up I want you to find the locals if possible and make nice with them. It would be very helpful to have good relations with this new world so we may set up treaties with them if they have some form of kingdom set up."

"Got it. Find locals, make nice, then activate Teleporter-pad." Spyro rattled off quickly.

The Professor gave Spyro a weak glare. "I hope you understand the importance of this considering your position. You will be our first contact with this new world and it is important that someone of your stature doesn't botch this up."

"Alright, alright, I get it." groaned Spyro. "I won't do anything to antagonize the locals."

Spyro then turned to face the portal. "Okay 'new world', here comes Spyro!" the dragon shouted as he charged into the portal followed by Sparx.

"Even after all these years he is still so headstrong. I honestly don't understand what Elora sees in him." The Professor muttered to himself as he was left alone in the clearing.

 **(-)**

Nausea. That was the first thing that registered in Spyro's brain as he woke up on the cold hard ground. His head ached and he felt like he was going to throw up. Going through that portal reminded him of the first time he rode on the Dragon Shores roller coaster. Then there was the pain. He felt as if his entire body was turned inside out and back again.

"Urgh, the Professor will need to make some adjustments to that portal when we get back." Spyro groaned as he attempted to bring his paw up to rub his aching head. But as his paw met his head he was greeted with an odd sensation. Scruffy.

"What the hell is on my head?" he wondered aloud as he tried to grasp some of the furry substance, only to wince in pain as he pulled. Whatever it was, it was attached to his head.

"Sparx? Did you glue something to my head while I was unconscious?"

"Bzzz, nope. I'm only now waking up myse- who are you?"

Spyro looked his best friend in the eye as he began to regain his sense of balance. "What do you mean 'who are you?' It's me, Spyro. Can't you tell?"

"Bzzz, umm, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Bzzz, you might want to look at your reflection."

Spyro, deciding to indulged his buddies antics, breathed out a stream of water to form a puddle in front of him. What he saw when he looked into it surprised him.

Spyro brought a paw up to his face to make sure what he was seeing was real. But as he did he got a better look at his 'paw'. It was now a hand. What looked back at Spyro in the reflection was that of a human's appearance.

Scales were replaced with skin, and horns with hair. Spyro took a few silent moments to take in the detail of his new look. He was roughly 6 feet tall, had short orange/gold hair that was spiked back, had blue eyes, and was currently wearing a purple bomber jacket with a yellow scale patterned shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

After a few moments of silence, Sparx decided to check on his friend.

"Bzzz, uh, Spyro? You okay buddy?"

After a momentary pause Spyro responded, his eyes still fixated on his reflection.

"Hey Sparx?"

"Bzzz, yeah?"

Spyro then turned to his partner with a big grin plastered on his face that showed off his sharp canines. "I look damn good as a human, don't I?"

Sparx could only sigh in response. "Bzzz, of course that's what you focus on."

Spyro chuckled slightly at Sparx's remark before stopping to ponder his situation. "So, any idea why I turned into a human?"

"Bzzz, do I look like an expert on body transformation? Maybe it was a side affect of the portal?"

"Well if that's the case then why aren't you a human too?"

"Bzzz, beats me. Hopefully the Professor will be able to figure it out when we get back."

"Yeah. As cool as this is I just hope that it isn't permanent." Spyro said as he finally took a moment to examine his surrounding's.

He was in a forest of some kind with tree's all around. Judging from the darkening of the sky, the sun was currently on its descent and soon night would fall. If Spyro was going to find civilization he needed to get going now.

"Good thing I learned how to walk on two feet a couple years ago, otherwise this would be really awkward." Spyro said as he picked a direction and started walking with Sparx flying after him.

"Bzzz, so, what's the plan?"

"The plan remains the same. Find local's, make nice, activate Teleporter-pad." Spyro responded plainly as he searched his pockets for the Teleporter-pad which he found.

"Bzzz, I meant in relation to your body. You're no longer Spyro the Dragon." Sparx said as he let out a chuckle. "Bzzz, now you're Spyro the Human!" Sparx then began laughing uncontrollably.

Spyro turned and shot his friend a glare, but he wouldn't remain mad for long. Still, Sparx was right. He was no longer a Dragon, but that might work in his favor when it comes to making friends with the locals. He still seemed to possess his Dragon abilities, minus the wings for flight, so fighting wouldn't be a problem.

He continued to mull over his current predicament until he heard an earthshaking roar.

"Bzzz, what was that?!" shouted a startled Sparx.

A grin worked its way across Spyro's face. "With our luck, something for me to fight." he said before dashing off in the direction of the roar.

"Bzzz, wait! We should think this through first!" Sparx shouted to Spyro but he already had his mind set on what he was going to do.

"Bzzz, always with the charging head first into trouble..." Sparx lamented before picking up his pace. "Bzzz, wait for me!"

 **(-)**

The giant demon known as Lullaby let out a roar as it fought off the Fairy Tail mages who were doing their damnedest to defeat it.

Erza had equipped her Heaven's Wheel armor and was slicing at various points on the demon's wooden body, Natsu was kicking and punching at the beast with fists and feet engulfed in flames, and Gray was launching ice projectiles at it while also defending the non-combatants.

"You damned insects! How dare you interrupt my meal! I will utterly crush you and feast upon your souls!" the demon roared as it sent out a shock-wave of sound that knocked the mages away from it.

"Damn! It's trying to push us away long enough so that it can use it's death magic!" shouted Erza as she requipped into her Black Wing armor.

Natsu got up from his tumble and was already charging forward again. "Then we just need to keep up the pressure!"

"Begone maggot!" Lullaby shouted as it shot several blasts of energy from its mouth towards the Dragon Slayer.

Gray had rushed in front of him with his fist pressed against his palm. "Ice make Shield!" Gray shouted as he held his hands in front of him to produce a shield of ice which took the brunt of the attack.

"Be careful flame brain!"

"Thanks for the save ice stripper." Natsu replied as he jumped over the shield and took a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted as a torrent of flames spewed forth from his mouth towards the demon.

"Pathetic!" Lullaby shouted as it backhanded the spray of fire away from it.

However, Erza had taken the opportunity to fly forward and slash at its extended arm, leaving a large gash in the process.

"Insect!" Lullaby screeched as it swung at Erza and knocked her back towards the group again. "I'm done playing around!"

"Damn it's getting serious now." Makarov remarked as he was deciding whether or not to intervene now before it was too late.

But just then everyone's attention was stolen by a newcomer.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" The majority of the group turned to see a young man who looked to be in his twenties emerge from the forest. He had short orange/gold hair that was spiked back and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of an open purple bomber jacket, a yellow scale patterned shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. It was also worth mentioning that flying beside him was a glowing golden dragonfly.

"Did somebody start a good versus evil fight and not invite me? I'm insulted." the newcomer said with mocked hurt.

Unfortunately the young mans arrival provided an opportunity for Lullaby.

"Now your souls are mine! Symphony of the Devil!" Lullaby shouted as deadly soul-sucking sound waves boomed out of its mouth.

The effect was nearly instantaneous as everyone present began to feel weaker. The weak simply fell to the ground spasming while the stronger managed to remain on their knees.

"Damn, we got distracted." cursed Erza as she took a knee. She could feel the life slowly leaving her body.

' _I guess I have no choice now'_ Makarov thought as he prepared to use Fairy Law.

But it seemed the newcomer had decided to make his presence known again.

"Fearful Screech!" shouted the young man as a red shock-wave of sound fired out of his mouth and slammed into Lullaby's death song.

The effect was just as instantaneous as Lullaby's attack. Suddenly everyone felt the life return to them and began to get back up.

"Urgh, what just happened?" asked Lucy.

"No idea." answered Natsu. "But we still got a demon to defeat." he said as he turned to face Lullaby. But he was confused by what he saw. The giant wooden demon who was acting so arrogant moments before, was currently trembling. A look of fear plastered on its face.

At this point the newcomer strode past the group until he was standing just a few dozen yards in front of the demon. Everyone simply watched in confusion as the young man approached the demon without a care in the world. They were even more confused by Lullaby's lack of an attempt to stop him.

The demon slowly raised its hand and pointed an outstretched finger at the orange haired youth.

"W-what the h-hell are you...?" it uttered.

Everyone was in shock. They could easily hear it in the demons trembling voice.

It was afraid, terrified, frightened, scared, fearful... of the individual in front of it. Such a concept was not possible. Demons of the Book of Zeref were made to be merciless killing machines incapable of feeling fear. Yet Lullaby stood there, paralyzed with fright.

"H-how did you negate my attack?"

All thew onlookers were shocked by this revelation. The young man before them had negated the death magic and saved all of their lives. They too, were curious as to just how he had done it.

The youth smiled a wicked smile. One that showed he was enjoying this far too much.

"Breath of Fear." he stated simply, as if that would explain everything. "That fear you are feeling, it is the result of the sound-wave I emitted. When the target hears the sound they are overcome by the feeling of dread. That particular attack also has a nice added bonus to it. The more fear you have spread, the more it affects you."

Everyone, including the demon, was struck by the implications of that. All people feared the demons of the Book of Zeref, so if what the man said was true, then the demon was currently feeling all of the combined fear.

"Although it only lasts about a minuet."

The demon had a surge of hope at that point. If he could stall long enough then he would be able to regain his composure.

"It has been about forty seconds now, so I think I'll finish this before you recover." he said as he grinned.

If the demon could, he would have paled at the young man's tone of voice.

The youth was suddenly engulfed in flames as he began to twist his body.

"Comet Dash." he uttered as he launched himself upwards and spun his body which had turned into a ball of fire that left a trail of flames behind him. His body slammed into the demons head and shot right through it leaving a burning hole in the center of its face. Moments later the demons body collapsed backwards dead as it crushed a building behind it.

"Hey! He's stealing my moves!" shouted Natsu.

"Amazing..." said one of the onlookers.

"He took out a demon from the book of Zeref like it was nothing..." said another awestruck guild master.

Meanwhile the orange haired youth fell from the sky. Erza snapped into action and caught the man before he could slam into the unforgiving ground. She carried him back over to the group where he jumped out of her arms and landed on his feet.

"Thanks for the save, but it was unnecessary." the young man said as the glowing dragonfly rejoined him.

It was then that he noticed that all eyes were on him.

Erza was the first to speak, albeit with a sword at the mans throat. "Identify yourself." she spoke curtly.

Either the man was completely disregarding her threat or he was completely used to being threatened because he showed no real reaction to the blade poised to pierce his jugular.

He slowly raised his hands into the air with the ever present smile on his face. "Tell me, is this how you always treat the people who save you?" he asked with a mocking tone.

Erza simply pressed the blade closer to the mans neck. "Answer. Now." she ground out seriously.

"That will be enough Erza." said Makarov as he made his way over towards the standoff.

"But master, he is suspicious." the scarlet beauty responded.

"Yes, but more than that he just saved our lives, so I believe we owe him our thanks. Not an interrogation." Makarov said sternly. It was more of an order than a suggestion.

Erza relented and lowered the blade from the mans neck. "Very well. My apologies." she said to him.

"No problem." the man said as he waved off the whole situation.

Makarov cleared his throat to gain the mans attention. "Now if you wouldn't mind, would you be kind enough to tell us who you are?"

"The name is Spyro." answered the young man as he jabbed a thumb at his chest. He then pointed at the dragonfly flying next to him. "And this here is Sparx."

"Bzzz, hello." said the dragonfly which caused several jaws to drop.

"Ahh! It's a talking dragonfly!" shouted Happy who had floated over.

"Bzzz, Ah! It's a talking flying cat that points out the obvious!" Sparx said, voice laced with sarcasm.

After pointing out that the flying cat was the weirder of the two, everyone quickly got used to the novelty of a talking dragonfly. It was certainly less weird by comparison.

"AHHH!" came several shouts.

Everyone turned to see several of the guild masters from the meeting looking at the remains of their meeting hall.

"It's completely destroyed..."

"Nothing but rubble..."

They then turned to face Spyro.

"Whoops..."

"You just destroyed our meeting hall and all you can say is 'whoops'?!"

"Sorry?" Spyro said as he shrugged.

Several of the old men looked ready to tear their hair out. "I hope you plan on paying for this!" one of the guild masters shouted as he pointed an accusing finger towards Spyro.

Spyro needed an out and fast. He then thought up a rather mean but effective tactic.

"Well then I guess we all will be paying for it, right?" Spyro said.

The guild masters looked on confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it wasn't just me fighting that thing. All I did was finish it off."

Suddenly the Fairy Tail group got a really uneasy feeling.

"You mean you are with those Fairy Tail miscreants?!" shouted one of the elderly men as he pointed to Makarov and company.

Spyro had no idea what 'fairy tail' was but he decided to play along. "Yep."

Suddenly the anger of the group was turned to Makarov who was trying to sneak away. "Makarov!"

The old man jumped at his name and began sweating bullets.

"You picked up another destructive one I see." said guild master Bob. "And not too bad looking of one too."

"Wait a minuet I ain't never seen this guy before in my life! He isn't a member of my guild!" Makarov defended.

Several of the guild masters began to murmur doubts. "He might be telling the truth. It seemed like they din't know who he was."

Makarov let out a sigh of relief.

"That's because I only joined recently." Spyro replied.

And just like that Makarov was back in the line of fire. But then he realized he had an out. "Well, if that is true young man, then you wouldn't mind showing us your guild mark."

Spyro paused ever so slightly. "My guild mark?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, the mark that proves you are a member of our guild. Show it to us."

And now Spyro was caught in his lie. He had no idea what their guild mark was and all he could do was stall for time as he fidgeted. The his eyes caught something. On the shoulder of a pink haired teen, and on the hand of a blonde haired girl. A mark. It was his best bet.

Spyro whispered out an illusion spell as he took off his jacket and rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a purple Fairy Tail guild mark.

"So he is one of yours!" shouted the other guild masters.

"Noooooo!" cried Makarov as he clutched his head in despair.

Spyro merely grinned. _'Sorry guys. I'll be sure to make it up to you'._ Spyro thought as made up his mind about the locals he would do his best to befriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Well here we are, chapter 2. Not much to say. Expect random updates. Be sure to leave feedback so I know how I'm doing.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 _Chapter 2- Arrested?!_

 **(-)**

The Fairy Tail group was currently boarding a train back to Magnolia after having set up a payment plan for the guild to pay for the damages done to the meeting hall. The group was sitting mostly in silence. Makarov hung his head in depression as a result of recent events, Natsu was already getting sick even before the train started moving, Happy was laughing at his predicament, Lucy and Gray sat in silence, and Erza was currently glaring at Spyro who had the good fortune of sitting across from her.

The awkwardness was palpable.

Lucy, deciding to break the ice, asked Spyro a question.

"So, where are you from Spyro?" she asked with a smile.

"Far away." he responded after a moment. Lucy was expecting a bit more than that.

"I think she meant where exactly are you from." said Erza.

"Well the particular land I hail from is known as Artisans." Spyro answered.

"Never heard of it." said Gray. "Where exactly is it located?"

"Far away."

The group had to resist the urge to facepalm. They were getting nowhere.

"So... I see you can use multiple types of magic. Sound and fire huh?" said Lucy.

Spyro grinned in response as he leaned back in his seat. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. I am capable of so much more than that."

"Oh yeah?" asked Gray. "How much?"

"Well, not to spoil any surprises, but I can use over twenty different types."

The group stared at him wide-eyed. "TWENTY!?" they shouted in unison.

"Bzzz, yep. Spyro is the strongest guy around where we come from." Sparx added.

Natsu's ears perked up at that. He stood up from his seat and pointed at Spyro. "I challenge you to a fight." suddenly the train shook and Natsu crumpled to the ground feeling violently ill.

"Aren't you already going to Erza when we get back?" asked Lucy. To which Natsu only groaned in response.

Spyro laughed at Natsu's odd behavior before relaxing back into his seat. "Sure, I'll fight you. I'm always up for a good fight. But I hope you're prepared to lose."

"Urp, you're on." Natsu managed to get out.

"I'm gonna catch some z's. Wake me up when we reach our destination." Spyro said before promptly falling asleep. Sparx then landed on his shoulder and joined him soon after.

"Well they certainly fall asleep fast." said Gray.

"Indeed." agreed Erza before turning to Makarov. "Are we certain that this man is a member of the guild? We just left the guild today and he wasn't there. He would also have been hard pressed to catch up to us."

Makarov scratched his head in contemplation. "I understand where you are coming from. It just doesn't add up. We'll be sure to question Mirajane when we get back."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. However unknown to them, Spyro had heard their conversation.

' _Hmm. I'll have to come up with a good excuse'._ Spyro thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

 **(-)**

The next morning they arrived back in Magnolia, the home of the Fairy Tail guild. The group unboarded the train. Natsu was kissing the ground muttering something about precious solid ground.

As the group made their way back to the guildhall Spyro took a moment to stop them.

"Listen guys, I'll apologize right now."

The group turned to look at him with confusion.

"I'm not really part of your guild." he said as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. The guild mark slowly faded away. "It was just an illusion. You see, I really wanted to join Fairy Tail. That's why I came this far from my home, and I thought if I got in trouble for destroying that building then you wouldn't let me join." he said with a somber look on his face.

He looked up to see them glaring lightly at him. "But I promise I will make it up to you. And I never go back on my promises."

Makarov walked up to Spyro and could see that he was genuine in his words. He couldn't truly stay mad at him. Besides, he had a feeling that the building would have been destroyed during the fight regardless.

"Well you seem like a descent enough sort. So I suppose there's no harm done. As long as you keep your promise, I guess we can let you join."

Spyro bowed to Makarov. "Thank you sir."

Makarov smiled at Spyro. "It's not sir, now it's master."

"Master! You can't be serious about letting him join after he tricked us!" said a rather angry Erza.

"I trust his words Erza, as should you. Can you not hear the honesty in his words? Besides, I'm sure you will get along well soon enough."

Erza scoffed at his words and continued to glare at Spyro. The rest of the group seemed indifferent to Spyro joining the guild.

"Well, let's get back to the guild to make it official." Makarov said as he continued down the street.

After a few minuets of walking they eventually arrived at a large almost castle-like structure that was just a stones through from the lake. The spires on the building reminded Spyro of of some of the castles back home, especially the one in the Magic Crafters Realm.

"Well, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov said as he turned to Spyro with a smile.

"The design reminds me of home." Spyro said after a moment of examining it.

"Isn't that quite the coincidence." stated Lucy.

"As it turns out my homeland has a varieties of cultures. It is a mix of many different types that differ depending on where you are."

"Sounds like an interesting place. I would love to see it." Lucy said as she tried to imagine such a place.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be able to visit someday." Spyro replied with a knowing smile.

Natsu walked forward to the guild doors and knocked them open. "WE"RE BACK!"

"Welcome back everyone!" said a white haired girl wearing a maroon dress who was behind the counter of the bar. There were currently only a few members in the guildhall given the early hour that it was. The group went around saying greetings and telling the tale of how their trip went except for Makarov who led Spyro to the bar.

"Oh, and who is this new face?" asked the barmaid.

"This Mirajane is Spyro, and he will be a powerful new addition to our guild." Makarov answered.

Spyro gave Mirajane a wave hello to which she responded in kind. She then dug around beneath the counter looking for something before re-emerging with a stamp in hand. "If you're joining then you need a guild mark. Pick a color and tell me where you want it."

"Purple on my right shoulder." Spyro said as he took off his jacket.

She then pressed the stamp to his skin and when she took it away the Fairy Tail mark was emblazoned upon his shoulder.

"Cool." Spyro said as he put his jacket back on.

"So how was the meeting master." Mirajane asked at which point Makarov let out a groan.

"That bad huh?"

"Bzzz, you don't know the half of it. Spyro destroyed a giant wooden monster that was attacking them and accidentally destroyed the meeting house." said Sparx.

"Oh my gosh! A talking dragonfly! Wait... You destroyed the meeting house?"

"It was an accident." Spyro said weakly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well you will most certainly fit in with the rest of the guild."

"How so?" Just then Spyro had to dodge a flying chair that whizzed past his head. As he turned his head he saw that a full on bar brawl had broken out.

"We are famous for our collateral damage."

"I see." Spyro said as he noticed everyone get knocked out and yelled at by Erza.

"Well aside from that, have you had anything to eat yet today?"

"No, but I don't have any money to pay you."

"Don't worry about that young one." said Makarov. "We will take care of you until you earn some Jewel from jobs."

"Are you sure?"

"This is Fairy Tail boy. We treat everyone here like family."

"Well in that case thanks. I'll be sure to pay you back for all of your kindness."

 **(-)**

The day proceeded with little of any noteworthy events. There were a few more fights and Spyro got to meet the majority of the guild. As night slowly crept it's way forward and the question of where Spyro would stay for the night, Natsu volunteered to let him bunk with him for the time being. Spyro gratefully took up Natsu's offer.

As Natsu, Happy, Spyro, and Sparx made their way out of town and into the forest they eventually happened upon a rundown shack of a building that was overgrown with vegetation. On the outside of the hut was a sign that read Natsu & Happy. No doubt this was their abode.

Natsu led them inside and suffice it to say the place was a complete mess with garbage, clothes, weights, and other assorted objects littering the area. Natsu hopped into a hammock that was hanging in the room while he offered the couch to Spyro.

After clearing off the couch of various debris Spyro laid down to sleep with Sparx landing on one of the nearby plants that had weaved their way into the building.

 **(-)**

The next morning Spyro woke up to find Natsu gone, presumably to the guildhall. So after waking up Sparx the two headed back to the guild. When they arrived they were greeted by a curious sight. A crowd of people had gathered around the front of the guild in a circle. The people were cheering and chattering about a fight.

Spyro made his way through the crowd until he found a familiar face.

"Yo, Gray." he greeted the ice mage.

"Oh, hey Spyro. What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What's with the crowd?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know."

"Bzzz, know what?" asked Sparx.

"Natsu and Erza are gonna fight."

"Sword chick and pinky? What's so important about that?"

"Erza is the guilds strongest woman and Natsu is one of the strongest mages that isn't S-class. He always wants to challenge people to a fight to prove that he is stronger and he is really determined to beat Erza." answered Gray. "Also, don't let Erza catch you calling her sword chick or else she'll tear you a new one."

"Noted." Spyro said with a smile on his face. It was a smile that Gray recognized for he had seen it adorn Natsu's face many times. The smile of someone who wanted a challenge. Gray had a bad feeling work its way into his stomach. Spyro was most certainly going to try to fight Erza as well. Hell, he had already agreed to fight Natsu.

"Bzzz, who do you think is going to win?" asked Sparx.

Gray grinned knowingly. "I predict a quick and violent victory for Erza."

In the center of the circle the two combatants squared off neither willing to step down from the challenge.

"Natsu." said Erza. "How many years has it been since your magic has clashed against mine?"

"Back then I was just a kid!" Natsu shouted as he swung his fist to the side. "Now it's different! This time I'm going to win!"

Erza grinned in response as her outfit began to glow. "I will not be playing around this time. After so long I finally get to test my strength!" as she said this her armor reformed into something more menacing. "Hit me with everything you got!"

"That's Erza's Flame Empress armor! It's armor that protects against fire magic!" said one guild member.

"That would cut Natsu's attack power by at least half! She really is taking this fight seriously!" said another member.

Happy looked on with a stern face, before turning around and walking over to Cana who was taking bets on the fight. "Do you mind if I bet on Erza instead?" he asked Cana as he held up a few bills.

"I've never seen such a disloyal cat!" screeched Lucy. "I'm no good at this! I don't want to see either of them lose!" Lucy said as she turned away from the fight.

"Suit yourself. You'll miss all the fun." said Gray.

"Your Flame Empress armor. I was hoping you'd wear that." Natsu said excitedly. "Now I can fight you with all I've got and have no regrets!" he shouted as his fists were set ablaze and he took a stance.

Erza raised her sword in response and leveled it at Natsu.

Makarov, who was standing off to the side, swung his arm down. "Begin!"

Natsu charged forward and swung at Erza who jumped backwards to avoid the flaming punch. She then swung her blade sideways in an attempt to slice Natsu, but he was already ducking underneath her sword before it reached him. He then brought his leg up and kicked at Erza who dodged to the side. As she dodged she swung her sword again but Natsu flipped backwards and landed on his hands. Erza, not losing momentum, jabbed her leg out and struck at Natsu. She landed first blood.

As Natsu tumbled on the ground he aimed his mouth towards Erza and let out a roar of fire. Erza back flipped and took to the air to avoid the attack, however some of the guild members who were watching got caught in the blaze.

"Watch it Natsu!"

The two combatants continued to trade strike while at the same time dodging. Both were powerful fighters but Erza was clearly the stronger of the two.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Lucy.

"See? It's a good match, huh?" asked Elfman.

"What's so good about it?" grumbled Gray.

"Aww, you're just in a bad mood because your estimation of this fight being over quickly was wrong." teased Spyro. "Still, watching them makes me want to take part as well."

"You must be a real man to want to go up against Erza." said Elfman.

Spyro gave a big grin that showed off his canines. "Something like that." he said almost like there was an inside joke to which Sparx laughed.

The fight continued for a few minuets without either side gaining any real ground. Natsu and Erza then charged straight at each other, Erza with her sword swinging downward and Natsu with a flaming fist flying forward.

Suddenly a loud clap caught everyone's attention. The two fighters froze and turned to see what the commotion was.

"That is far enough!" said a voice. The crowd parted to make way for a frog-man in robes and a tall hat.

"To all, do not move from this spot! I am an envoy from the council!" the frog-man spoke with authority.

"The council?!" shouted Levy.

"A messenger?!" exclaimed Droy.

"Why would he be here?!" bellowed Jet.

"Don't his looks even register on you guys at all?!" Lucy asked with a dumbfounded expression.

The frog-man pulled out a scroll from his pouch and opened it to read the contents. "During the occasion of the Eisenwald terror case, as a suspect of multiple counts of property damage." there was a pause as everyone listened on intently. "I have come to arrest the one known as Spyro!"

"Eh?" Spyro weakly uttered. Everyone turned to him which made it easy for the envoy to find him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me sir."

Spyro casually walked over to the frog-man until he was right in front of him. "And if I refuse?" he asked with a wicked grin that showed far too many teeth.

The frog-man began to sweat bullets, but before he could say anything another person made their presence known. "Then we will have to take you by force." came a sweet voice. The crowd parted once again to reveal a young woman with long dark hair who was wearing a kimono. In one hand she held a crystal ball, in the other a pair of handcuffs.

"You will put these on yourself or I will put them on you. Your choice Spyro." The woman said as the crystal ball in her hand began to float.

' _Hmm, telekinesis? Might as well play along for now.'_ Spyro thought as he made his way over to the woman. He grabbed the cuffs from her hand and slapped them on his wrists. "You have me at a disadvantage, miss...?"

"Ultear. Now come along, we have a train to catch." she said as she led Spyro away.

"Stay put Sparx." Spyro said to his companion.

"Bzzz, I hope you know what you are doing." said the dragonfly.

 **(-)**

The train ride to the Magic council was uneventful as Spyro fell asleep right away and there was no reason to wake him. During the trip however, Ultear spent most of the time trying to decipher just who Spyro was.

Wizards strong enough to one-shot demons from the Book of Zeref don't just show up out of nowhere. Plus with all the investigating she did she was unable to turn up anything on him prior to when he showed up at Clover.

Shortly before arriving at their destination Spyro had woken up and let out a yawn accompanied by a bit of flame.

' _Interesting. Is he a Dragon Slayer as well?'_ thought Ultear. "Nice to know that you are taking the whole 'being arrested' thing in stride. You're awfully calm."

"Meh, I just don't see any reason to get worked up over it."

"Is that because you are used to it?"

"Nope. This is actually my first time being arrested. There goes my perfect record." Spyro said as he looked off into the distance with a tear in his eye.

Ultear chuckled slightly at this. "Well then I will be happy to inform you that this trial is just a show of force."

"Hmm?" Spyro grunted, clearly not understanding or either he wasn't paying attention. Ultear couldn't tell which.

"The council just needs to throw its weight around so people know we are still in charge. You will be released as soon as the trial is over."

"Oh, well that's good." Spyro replied with a toothy grin.

' _I can't get a read on him. He's far too lax.'_ "Yes, good for you indeed."

After they arrived at their destination Spyro was escorted to the Council chambers. He was brought into a large chamber will several dozen important looking figures. But the most important ones were those that were in the stands in front of him which Ultear happened to join.

"Will the defendant, Spyro, take the stand." said one of the frog-men.

Spyro walked up to the podium that stood before the council.

"Defendant Spyro! Regarding the terrorist event the other day involving Eisenwald..."

' _I wonder what Hunter is up to right now...'_

 **Elsewhere...**

Hunter was currently hiding from his wife who was raging about their house during one of her mood swings.

"I wonder if Spyro is having fun on his mission for the Professor." Hunter quietly muttered under his breath.

 **(-)**

"Defendant Spyro!"

"Huh?" Spyro uttered as he shook his head and refocused on his current predicament.

"Have you been paying attention to a word I have said?!" bellowed the head judge.

"Umm, yes?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement?"

Ultear and Siegrain chuckled at Spyro's antics whilst the rest of the Councilors sighed in exasperation.

"Forget it. The trial is over. Now get out!"

"With pleasure your honor."

And with that Spyro was unshackled and released. He was given a ticket back to Magnolia where he would rejoin the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you all for reading, blah, blah, blah, I hope you enjoy. Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 _Chapter 3- Natsu versus Spyro_

 **(-)**

Siegrain gazed out the window of his personal office admiring the view of the surrounding landscape. No, that was wrong. In actuality he was intently watching a certain young man exit the Council's citadel and return from whence he came. The young man his gaze was focused on went by the name Spyro.

Siegrain's curiosity was peaked when he heard the reports of him suddenly showing up at Clover and utterly overpowering the demon known as Lullaby. As Siegrain continued to stare into the distance at the orange/gold haired individual, he couldn't help but wonder just who he was.

"Have you found anything on him?" Siegrain asked without adverting his gaze.

Ultear, who was in the room with him, let out a small sigh. "Unfortunately not. I can't find any records of his existence anywhere. Unless he lived in a very secluded region, it's almost like he appeared out of thin air."

"Hmm, interesting. And what of your impression of him?"

"He is no doubt strong. Somewhat lazy, a little confrontational... he took the whole 'being arrested' thing rather well. Almost as if he didn't care. I'm sure you got a good impression of him yourself during the trial."

Siegrain gave a slight nod. "Indeed. He nearly fell asleep during the trial. His focus was obviously elsewhere. Sort of reminds me of a child who was daydreaming during a lecture."

Ultear remained silent for a moment. "There is one more thing." she said rather seriously.

"Hmm?" Siegrain grunted as he turned his head ever so slightly to face her.

"I believe he may be a Dragon Slayer."

"How so?"

"He fell asleep during the train ride over and when he woke up and yawned he released a bit of fire from his mouth."

Siegrain smirked at this new information. "Well, the reports say he used a combination of sound and fire magic to take down Lullaby. Who's to say he doesn't know other magics as well? However..." Siegrain turned his attention back out the window. "The possibility of him being a Fire Dragon Slayer is rather disconcerting, what with Natsu Dragneel being the Dragon Slayer of Fire."

"Speaking of which. I was able to confirm that Natsu is a member of Fairy Tail." Ultear added.

"Well done Ultear." Siegrain said as he continued to watch Spyro from a distance. He then noticed that Spyro's body began to glow brightly before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Interesting. Just who are you Spyro?"

 **(-)**

As Spyro left the Council's citadel and headed back to the train station with ticket in hand, he heard a grumble originate from his stomach.

"Ughh, hungry." he groaned. The train ride back would take a couple hours and he had no money for food so his only source would be Fairy Tail handouts. Needless to say he wasn't too keen on having to wait whilst taking the train.

"Good thing I've been to Magnolia. **Teleport: Fairy Tail.** " Spyro uttered and as he did his body began to glow before being enveloped in a flash of light. When the light receeded he was standing in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall.

Spyro swung open the doors to the guild. "Did everybody miss me!?" he shouted as he entered the building. Everyone swung their heads around to see the purple clad youth who had been taken away a few hours earlier.

"How are you back already?"

"What happened?"

"Did you break out?"

Spyro was overwhelmed by questions as everyone crowded around him.

"Calm down guys. I'll answer your questions, but first I need something to eat. I haven't eaten yet today." Spyro said as he made his way through the mob to the bar. On his way he passed a curious sight. Natsu was tied up on the ground with a rather aggravated looking Erza stomping on his back.

"What's up with Natsu?" Spyro asked Sparx who had returned to his side.

"Bzzz, he had come up with some hair-brained scheme to free you, but Erza was not going to allow him to go through with it. He fought hard and tried to escape and what you see now is the end result." Sparx said as Natsu continued to struggle in his binds.

"See! I told you he would be fine. Now are you going to calm down?" spoke Erza.

"Yeah sure, I'm calm now. So can you untie me already?" Natsu asked and Erza cut the rope that restrained him.

"Free at last!" Natsu shouted, breathing out a bit of fire as he made his way over to Spyro at the bar. "Good to see you again buddy!" Natsu said as he patted Spyro on the back. "Tell me, how did you get out of the Council's clutches so fast?"

"I'm quite curious as well." said Erza.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Spyro to which most of the listeners shook their heads. "Heh, I broke out. Took down the Magic Council's entire enforcement army." Spyro said with a grin.

Makarov paled at that announcement as did a good majority of the guild.

"Awesome!" shouted Natsu. "Did you really beat them all?!"

"Nope, that was a joke." answered Spyro as he began laughing. Everyone's mood had lightened up at that and Makarov let out a relieved sigh at the news.

"Still how did you get out?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, the whole thing was just a show to let people know that the Council is still in charge. They didn't really arrest me." Spyro answered before turning to Mirajane behind the bar. "Can I get some lamb? I don't care how it is. I'm starving and I could really go for some good lamb."

"Sure thing Spyro. One rack of lamb coming up." Mirajane said with a smile before going back to the kitchen.

A short while later Mirajane returned with Spyro's order and placed it in front of him. He then proceeded to eat it with gusto that rivaled Natsu's eating habits.

"Slow down man, you might end up swallowing a bone at that rate." said Gray who was sipping from a mug of beer next to Spyro.

Spyro took a break from gorging himself to let out a loud belch. "What can I say? I love me some good lamb."

"Bzzz, you can say that again. I remember when you were younger you would constantly chase the sheep around."

"Hah, hah, hah! That's right!" bellowed Spyro. "Good times." he said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You used to chase sheep?" inquired Elfman.

"Still do from time to time. It's an old past-time for the younger generation where I come from."

"Sounds pretty weirrrd." said Happy as he trilled at the end.

"Weird or not it was still fun." Spyro said as he resumed eating.

Suddenly a roar was heard across the guild courtesy of Natsu. "I almost forgot! Erza! We have to pick up where we left off!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at a seated Erza who was enjoying her own meal.

"Not right now Natsu. I'm tired." Erza said sternly as she continued her meal.

"Here I come!" Natsu declared as he charged Erza with flaming fists.

Erza stopped her meal, stood up, and sighed. "Oh well."

Just as Natsu had gotten within striking distance of Erza, a large war-hammer appeared in her hands which she used to hit Natsu with. The hammer caught him in the chin and sent him flying through the air. Natsu's body slammed into several tables and chairs, destroying them in the process, before tumbling across the room and finally coming to a stop as his unconscious body was embedded in the wall.

Everyone was completely shocked and sweatdropped from the sudden and overwhelming victory displayed by Erza. They expected Natsu to at least put up some sort of a fight, but not get completely thrashed as soon as it began.

"If I must, then I must. Let's begin." Erza said as she took a stance.

"And he. Is. Outta here!" Spyro commented from across the room.

"Gya ha ha ha! Your worst showing yet Natsu!" guffawed Elfman.

"Erza is as powerful as ever!" added Gray.

"Hey! Does this count towards the bet we made earlier?"

"They busted up the place again!"

"Quite the rambunctious one isn't he Master?" Spyro asked rhetorically as he took a sip from his beer. It is a well known fact that dragons can't get drunk on human alcohol, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy its taste.

Makarov responded with a weak "Hmm" as he began to slump over from his seated position on the bar.

"Is something the matter master?" asked a concerned Mirajane.

"Nothing. I'm just... sleepy."

"Huh?"

"It's him."

As soon as Makarov said that, one by one the members of the guild began to feel inexplicably tired and fell asleep.

"I know this... feeling..."

"Kh..."

"Sleepy..."

Soon the entirety of the guildhall was fast asleep save for Spyro and Makarov. Spyro was on edge and had taken up a fighting stance as he saw a figure approach through the main doors.

"At ease Spyro..." said a tired Makarov."He's one of us..."

The man walked in. Shrouded in a dark blue cloak, camouflage pants, and a bandana wrapped around his head and face, leaving only his shadowed eyes visible. In his hand was a staff with a star-like protrusion at the top.

"So... who are you?" asked Spyro from his seat.

The stranger ignored him and instead proceeded over to the job board whereupon he grabbed one of the A-class missions. He walked over to Makarov in order to show him the mission he was taking. As he made his way over he passed in front of Spyro and for a moment their eyes met.

"Interesting. You are not affected by my spell. You must be strong." the man said in a muffled voice.

"Heh, you got that right!" Spyro boasted with a grin.

The man then walked over to Makarov. "I'm leaving."

"Hey! Take off the sleep magic first!"

The mysterious figure turned to leave and began counting backwards from five.

"Five... four... three... two... one..." by the time he got to one he was outside the guildhall and he completely vanished.

Suddenly everyone who was fast asleep a moment ago snapped awake. Except for Natsu who was still unconscious.

"Th-this feeling... was it Mystogan?!"

"That jerk!"

"That guy's sleep spell hasn't lost any of its power."

"Mystogan?" questioned Lucy.

"Is that who that guy was?" asked Spyro.

"He's a candidate for the position of Fairy Tail's top man." explained Loke who then backed away rapidly when he noticed he was standing next to Lucy.

"But even so, nobody's ever seen what he looks like. When he comes in to look for a job, he always puts everyone to sleep, like just now." Gray continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?! It's way suspicious!"

"Like I said. Nobody but the master knows about Mystogan."

"No... I know." came a voice. Everyone turned to look up at the second floor balcony to see a man leaning on the edge of the railing. He had blonde hair spike upwards, a lightning bolt shaped scar across his right eye, and wore a rather expensive looking leopard pattern shirt with black pants and a cloak over top. In his mouth was a lit cigar that shifted about as he spoke.

"Laxus!"

"You were here?!"

"We hardly ever see you around."

"Laxus?" questioned Spyro.

At the mention of that name, Natsu began to stir.

"One more candidate." said Gray.

"And it looks like the new guy got a look at him as well. Congratulations fresh meat. That means a lot coming from me." Laxus said sarcastically as he cast a glance at Spyro.

"If you're trying to get on my bad side then you are off to a great start." responded Spyro.

"Anyway..." Laxus said as he rturned his attention to the rest of the guild. "Mystogan's shy. So but out of what doesn't concern you." he said rather arrogantly.

Meanwhile, Natsu took a stand on one of the tables and raised his fists in the air. "Laxus! Come fight me right now!" he demanded.

"Didn't you just get one-shot by Erza?" somebody asked.

"That's right! If you can't even take on somebody as weak as Erza, then you don't even stand a chance against me!" Laxus boasted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Erza darkly as she began to radiate killing intent.

"Hey... let's calm down a little bit Erza." advised one of the guild members who was backing away at the same time.

"It means that I'm the best!" shouted Laxus as he swung his arms outward.

"Come down here you jerk!" shouted Natsu.

"Why don't you come up?" goaded Laxus.

Natsu sped forward towards the bar. "Great idea!"

But as soon as he reached the bar and made to jump up to the second level, a large hand reached out and smashed him down.

"Gyaah!"

"You can't go to the second floor! Not yet." said Makarov sternly whose enlarged hand was pinning Natsu down.

"Ha ha! You made him mad!" taunted Laxus.

"Grr!" growled Natsu who was trying to struggle out of Makarov's grasp.

"Laxus, stop it!" ordered Makarov.

"I'm not going to give up the status as the strongest in Fairy Tail to anyone! Not Erza! Not Mystogan! Not even that old guy! I am... the greatest!"

"Keep telling yourself that..." muttered Spyro who had long since tuned out of Laxus' rant.

"You say something punk?!"

Spyro sighed. "Yeah as a matter of fact I did." he said but his focus never left the drink in front of him. "I've seen your type more times then you can imagine. People who always think, 'I'm the greatest! I'm sooo powerful! There is no way in hell you can ever hope to stand a chance against me! You are a complete and utter fool to even think of standing in my presence.' I've fought those type of people multiple times and they always say the same thing. They would always mock me before the fight, and then break down in rage once I start to hand them their asses." Spyro cast a glance at Laxus. "You always underestimate others, and that will be your downfall."

Everyone was shocked silent at the way that Spyro had talked back to Laxus. It was clear that Laxus was getting enraged at Spyro's words, given the slight eye twitch and bulging vein on his forehead.

"That, and I can kick your ass any day of the week." Spyro added as he returned to his drink.

A flash of light and Laxus appeared behind Spyro. No one even had time to call out a warning to the unaware disguised dragon as a lightning encased fist barreled towards the back of his head.

But at the last second Spyro cocked his head to the side and Laxus' strike missed.

"Big mistake." said Spyro. He tapped his heel on the ground and a pillar of rock shot upwards and nearly caught Laxus in the chin but he did a back-flip to avoid it. By the time he landed Spyro had stood up and turned around to face his attacker. He was standing next to the rock column and slammed his fist into it which launched several chunks of earth at Laxus.

Laxus turned his body to lightning and flew up to avoid the attack. He then raised his fist in the air and brought it down. **"Raging Bolt!** "

Spyro crouched low to the ground and a sphere of rock formed around his body, guarding him from the lightning strike that was poised to hit him. Electricity dispersed across the ball of rock violently. As it finished its assault, a small hole opened in the ball. **"Water Shot!"** shouted Spyro and a powerful stream of pressurized water fired out from the rock and hit Laxus, knocking him to the ground.

The rock shield then fell apart revealing an unharmed Spyro who was receiving the mother of all glares courtesy of Laxus. "You whelp!" he ground out.

"Bring it!" shouted Spyro as he raised his fists.

The two charged at each-other but were stopped by to large hands that grasped them both.

"That's enough!" shouted Makarov. "Fairy Tail treats its members like family, and I will not stand by and watch my family fight each-other! Now when I release the two of you, you are going to put this whole fiasco behind you. Understood?"

"Tch, fine..." relented Laxus.

"Alright." groaned Spyro.

As soon as he was released, Laxus turned and left, leaving a rather awestruck guild in his wake.

"Amazing!"

"He went toe to toe with Laxus!"

"He's stronger then he looks."

"Fight me!" roared Natsu.

"Don't you know when to quit?!" screeched Lucy.

"Flame brain is too stupid to know when he's outmatched."

"What was that ice stripper?!"

"You heard me pinky!"

"It's salmon you exhibitionist!"

Spyro laughed at their antics. "Sure, I'll fight you."

Natsu immediately stopped arguing with Gray and spun around to face Spyro. "Really?!"

"Yeah, really. But I hope you are prepared to lose." Spyro said smugly.

"Bring it on! I'm all fired up!"

 **(-)**

The majority of the guild was now formed in another circle surrounding the two combatants. On one side stood Natsu and on the other Spyro. Cana was taking bets again, however this time with no one really knowing just how strong Spyro was, the bets were more or less evenly distributed.

Natsu began stretching his body to warm up whilst Spyro just stood there while watching the clouds.

"Bzzz, are you sure about this?" asked Sparx.

"Completely. You worry too much buddy."

"Bzzz, just try not to beat him up too badly." Sparx said as he flew off to the sidelines.

"Sure thing Sparx." Spyro whispered.

Once the last of the bets were in Cana signaled for Makarov to start the match.

"And... begin!" shouted Makarov as he swung his arm down.

Natsu charged forward, his fists engulfed in flames. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

He swung at Spyro's head, but Spyro cocked his head to the side to avoid it. He then reached his hand up and grabbed Natsu's outstretched arm and flipped him over his body. Natsu landed back first on the hard unforgiving ground. He bounced off the ground and, in order to not lose momentum, rolled forward until his hands were on the ground. Natsu pushed off the ground with his feet aimed towards Spyro. Flames fired from his feet and were directed at Spyro who rolled to the side to avoid getting singed. Natsu however, was not going to allow Spyro to escape unscathed. He spun his body and the flames twisted and followed after Spyro.

Spyro stomped down on the ground. **"Earth Wall!"** he shouted and a wall of earth rose up to block the flames. Fire met with rock and rock held strong. Natsu used his flames to launch himself over the wall and above Spyro.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu shouted as he fell and swung his arms at Spyro who caught both of his arms with his own. Both combatants had a feral grin on their faces from the thrill of the fight. The two of them struggled in each-others grasp, arms trembling from the strain put on them.

"You're pretty strong." said Spyro.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." replied Natsu.

"But not strong enough." as he said that, Spyro increased the pressure and Natsu began to struggle to stay standing. He was forced down on one knee as Spyro exerted more of his strength.

"Grr, **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu fired a stream of flames from his mouth at point blank range at Spyro. But just before the flames reached him Spyro released his grip on Natsu and rolled backwards. He stopped in a crouch across the arena.

" **Earth Ball!"** rock gathered around Spyro until it formed a perfect sphere to protect him.

"You think you can hide from me in there?!" shouted Natsu. Then the ball began to rapidly roll in place. Natsu immediately realized that it was revving up for a charge. He cocked his fist back and coated it in flames. He was determined to meet the boulder head on.

Spyro's ball of earth shot forward towards Natsu. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu's fist met with the rock and the rock one out, bruising Natsu's hand and sending him flying across the arena.

"Whoah... Spyro is totally owning Natsu..." Gray said in awe.

"Yeah. Natsu has yet to land a single strike, and Spyro seems like he is just playing with him." added Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy. "But that doesn't mean Natsu is gonna give up."

The sphere stopped rolling and fell apart to reveal Spyro. "Finished already?"

"Not a chance in hell!" roared Natsu as he picked himself up off the ground.

"We'll see about that. **Fire Breath!"** Flames spewed forth from Spyro's mouth and were aimed at the Dragon Slayer.

"What?!"

"Fire from the mouth?!"

"Just like Natsu!" the spectators exclaimed.

As the flames approached Natsu he swallowed them up and let out a hefty belch. "Thanks for the meal!"

Meanwhile Spyro had a puzzled look on his face. Just what allowed Natsu to at his flames?

"How the hell did you do that?!" they both hollered at the same time as they pointed at each-other.

"I'm the Dragon Slayer of fire. It allows me to eat flames and regain energy in the process." answered Natsu. "How is it that you can shoot flames from your mouth like me?"

Spyro took a stance and gave a 'come and get it' gesture to Natsu. "That's a secret. Beat me and maybe I'll tell you."

"Raaaghh! I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu as his feet shot flames which propelled him forward. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!"** screamed Natsu as he tried to headbutt Spyro whilst engulfed in flames.

Spyro however, simply grinned and fell backwards underneath Natsu's attack. But as soon as Spyro's body hit the ground, it disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" asked Lucy.

Natsu frantically looked around but saw no sight of the purple clad mage.

"Look! The shadow!"

Natsu looked to the ground and saw a shadow making its way over to him. It had no true shape and was merely a mass of darkness that swirled about on the ground. Once the shadow got within striking distance, Spyro shot up out of it. **"Shadow Strike!"** Spyro caught Natsu in the chin with a powerful uppercut and sent him skyward.

" **Teleport!"** Spyro disappeared once again only this time not into a shadow. He reappeared instantly above Natsu. He spun in the air and slammed his heel into Natsu's stomach which sent him downwards. Natsu crashed into the ground with enough force to create a small crater.

"Is that all you got?!" roared Natsu as he forced himself up.

"Not even close!" replied Spyro. "But I think it's time I ended this..." Spyro said as he landed. He held up a hand with his palm facing Natsu. **"Water Prison!"**

Water shot out from Spyro's hand and swirled about the air, surrounding Natsu. The water coalesced and converged on his position before forming a sphere of water around the Dragon Slayer. Natsu struggled to get out, but it was to no avail as the water followed him wherever he went. Just before he lost consciousness from lack of air, Spyro released him.

*cough, cough!* Natsu expelled the water from his lungs as he took in breaths of air.

"That was a pretty good fight." said Spyro as he made his way over to the kneeling Dragon Slayer. He held out his hand to help him up. "Let's be sure to do it again sometime."

Natsu took his had with a smile. "I'll hold you to that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- It has been a while and I thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy. Expect random updates, but after this I should be able to get back into the swing of the story. Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 _Chapter 4- First Mission_

 **(-)**

Many dejected faces were seen inside Fairy Tail as the people who bet on Natsu winning had to pay up. Meanwhile there were also joyous faces made by those who bet on Spyro.

Said person was currently downing a mug of beer at the bar. Sitting next to him was Natsu himself who was drinking a glass of fire.

"Man, that was a really good fight!" the dragon slayer said.

"Meh, it was more of a warm up for me." said the disguised dragon.

"Grr, next time I'll make you take me seriously."

"I doubt that. You got a long ways to go before you reach my level."

"Yeah Natsu! Spyro totally thrashed you! The entire fight was under his control!" yelled a random guild member.

"What was that?!" shouted an enraged Natsu.

One thing led to another and a fight broke out in the guild yet again which Erza swiftly put an end to. "I must say though, you use quite a variety of magic Spyro. Just how many are you capable of?" asked the curious red head. Most of the rest of the guild was quite curious too as to how Spyro could use so many different types of magic.

Spyro grinned in response. "That's a little complicated. You see, where I'm from, everyone is capable of at least one form of magic. This form of magic is widely regarded as Elemental Manipulation. Everyone is born with just one element that they can manipulate. The element that they are able to manipulate is somewhat based on the parents, but it can also be random. Anyway, each and every person has at least one element that they can use and eventually master. However if they spend enough time and put in enough effort, they can learn another element as well. But I'm special. From birth I am able to use all of the elements."

The guild went wide eyed at this.

"How is that possible?!"

"Unbelievable!"

Spyro continued. "You see, someone like me can only exist one at a time. Whenever the predecessor dies the next one is born. Others may be able to learn other elements, but from birth I've been able to learn all of them freely. The known elements are; fire, lightning, ice, earth, water, air, poison, fear, shadow, plasma, acid, light, dark, life/nature, time, space, as well as a special one that only I can learn known as aether. Some are more rare than others, but I don't know the exact rarity."

Everyone's jaws dropped upon learning just how many different types of magic Spyro knew.

"And that's only the elements. We also have other magics that can be learned such as; teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, illusions, flight, power buffs, invulnerability, the list goes on. I'm only 21 and I've only spent the past 8 years learning. I still have a ways to go before I reach my peak."

"Wow, you must be awfully strong." gasped Lucy.

"Bzzz, the strongest there is! No one in the Realm's holds a candle to Spyro! He saved the Realm's multiple times from evildoers who sought to rule or destroy us."

"You got that right Sparx!" Spyro cheered as he finished his drink and slammed the mug on the counter.

The guild widened their eyes at this. Spyro had saved the entirety of his land from evil, multiple times?!

Spyro's ego was getting a little big from all their reactions as he started to laugh. "I'm the strongest in all the Realm's! No evil is safe while I'm on duty! I kicked Ripto out of Avalar, overthrew the Scorceress in the Forgotten Realm's, hell, I toasted Gnasty Gnorcs butt when I was 13! My name is known far and wide! When they speak of the great Spyro the Dragon... They are referring to me!" Spyro shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Bzzz, don't you think you're going a little overboard Spyro?" asked a worried Sparx. "Your ego is big enough already."

"Pssh, it's always fun to boast to new people." replied Spyro.

"Wait... Spyro the Dragon?" asked Lucy.

Spyro immediately froze. "Did I say that out loud?" asked Spyro sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Bzzz, kind of." answered Sparx.

"Spyro the Dragon? Is that like a title or something?" asked Gray.

Spyro snapped his fingers. "Yeah that's it! It's a title. Dragons are the most powerful beings that there are so it only makes sense that I would be given such a title." Spyro lied rather easily.

"Not that you could ever stand a chance against a real dragon though. The only ones who could stand a chance would be a dragon slayer like me." boasted Natsu.

A tic mark appeared on Spyro's forehead. "Oh I'm sure I could handle myself against a dragon." he said as he went for his drink again. "Certainly better than you can." he muttered.

"You wanna fight again?!" fumed Natsu.

"Bring it on Pinky!"

"It's salmon dammit!"

"Knock it off Natsu!" screamed Erza. "You just had a fight so simmer down."

Natsu begrudgingly relented and sunk back into his seat grumbling about wanting to fight.

"Anyway..." started Makarov. "Since you've gotten used to things around here, how about you try out a mission?" he said addressing Spyro.

Spyro grinned. "Sounds like a good idea." Spyro said as he got up and made his way over to the request board. The board had a listing of all sorts of jobs. From D-rank errands to A-rank monster exterminations. Spyro, being the kind of dragon that he was, wanted a challenge. So it goes without saying that he decided to pick an A-rank mission. The particular one he grabbed called for the subjugation of a notorious band of pirates that had been harrassing the southern shores of Fiore for quite some time. Spyro walked over to Makarov and presented the flier. "I'll be taking this one."

Makarov looked at Spyro with a scrutinizing gaze, but eventually relented. "Under normal circumstances I would recommend you take an easier job for your first time, but seeing as how you are strong enough to handle Natsu, I suppose I can make an exception. Provided that you agree to a condition of mine."

"Sure thing. What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to bring Erza with you on the job just in case anything goes wrong. She's an S-class mage so she will be able to deal with anything you might not be able to handle."

Spyro covered his heart with his hands and looked hurt. "Master, you wound me. Do you really doubt my abilities that much? Even after I took down that Lullaby thing?"

"It's not your abilities that I doubt. I just want to ensure my guild members remain safe. Besides, Erza will be able to observe you and report back to me on how well you did."

"Ahh, I suppose I can deal with that. Very well." Spyro said as he turned to face Erza. "So, you ready to go pirate hunting?"

"Just give me some time to get my things together." the scarlet beauty said as she left the guildhall.

"By the way Spyro, take this." Makarov said as he handed Spyro a small crystal ball.

"What's this?"

"A communication lacrima. It will allow you to contact us if something goes wrong."

"At the risk of jinxing things, what could possibly go wrong?" asked Spyro with a cocky grin.

"Bzzz, plenty of things. Want me to write a list?" asked Sparx.

"Quiet you."

"Anyway, good luck on your mission. I hope you are successful and are able to complete it without problems." spoke the aged master.

Spyro and Sparx then headed outside to wait for Erza to return. Shortly after, said woman returned with a few suitcases of belongings.

"Alright. I'm ready to go. You?" she asked.

"You know it. Here, the master gave me this to hold on to but I don't have anywhere to put it." Spyro said as he handed Erza the lacrima which she put away in one of her suitcases.

"Well, we best get going to the train station."

Spyro held his hands out in front of him pointed towards the train station. "Lead the way."

The two made their way to the station with Erza leading the way. On their way, Spyro took the opportunity to truly take in the sights of Magnolia. It was a very impressive town, though it held no candle to the larger townships of the Dragon Kingdom. But it had its own unique feel to it that made it stand out from an architectural point of view.

"Impressed by the town?" asked Erza who picked up on Spyro's gawking.

"Something like that. It certainly has its qualities. Not the most impressive place I've seen, but it's up there."

"Oh, and what would you consider to be impressive?"

"Well..." Spyro started as he thought back on the places he's been, trying to think of one of the more believable locations to tell Erza about. "There is a place called Cliff Town back where I come from. As the name implies, it is a town that is built into the side of a cliff in the desert. Not a place for the weak willed or those afraid of heights."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Anywhere else?"

"There is also a place known as Glimmer. It is a miners paradise as it has countless gems of varying types growing there."

"Gems growing? What do you mean?"

"Well, where I come from, the magic in the land allows for gems to grow from the very earth itself like plants. They are then harvested, mined, whatever you want to call it. It is quite the beautiful place. Especially when they have the gem lanterns lit."

"Sounds unbelievable. I bet you you're just making that up."

"Well maybe I'll take you there some day to prove it to you."

The trio found themselves at the train station sooner then anticipated and Erza went to go purchase their tickets whilst Spyro and Sparx waited by the platform.

As the three of them waited for the train, Erza decided to start up another conversation.

"So, can you tell me anything more about where you're from?"

Spyro scratched his chin in thought. "Well... as I said before, the particular land I hail from is known as Artisans, but there is much more to the land than that. Artisans itself is a land of luscious fields, meadows, forests, and hills. Gentle rives and waterfalls flow through the land adding to its already comfortable feel. It is a majestic and peaceful land that is dotted with stone castles across the various locations. Artisans, as the name implies, is where the more artistic minded people reside. They are the ones who provide the world with artifacts of culture and beauty in the forms of songs, sculptures, and poetry."

Erza stared at Spyro for a moment as she took in the information. "Sounds like a beautiful place."

"It is." Spyro said with a smile as he leaned back into his seat and looked to the sky.

"Though I don't peg you as the artistic type."

"Bzzz, she got you there Spyro."

"Oh shut up. Not everyone has to conform to a single way of thinking. I like to consider myself to be mold-breaking."

"Bzzz, well you certainly like to break things. That much can be agreed upon."

Spyro cast a glare at his dragonfly sidekick for a moment before returning his gaze skyward. "I wonder how Elora is doing."

"Who's Elora?" asked Erza.

"Bzzz, Spyro's wife."

"You're married?!" Erza said in shock. She didn't think Spyro looked that old, yet he was already married?

"He's joking. She's my girlfriend. Though the look on your face was priceless." Spyro said teasingly.

"Ah, well..." Erza said as she recovered. "Yes, I suppose the look on my face was a little amusing."

"Bzzz, it was downright hilarious!" Sparx said as he broke out in laughter.

"Anyway. Here comes the train." Erza pointed out.

The trio hopped aboard and took their seats. Spyro quickly nodded off before asking Erza to wake him when they arrived at their destination.

"Does he always fall asleep this fast?" Erza asked Sparx.

"Bzzz, usually. Without there being much action where we live anymore he has gotten a little lax. But I think even before that he was a fast sleeper."

The train ride proceeded in silence for the most part, save for the occasional snore courtesy of Spyro, and by the time it was nightfall the train arrived at its destination.

"Next stop, Arivan port." came the conductors voice over the speakers.

"That's our stop." said Erza as she got up and shook Spyro awake.

He let out a yawn accompanied by a bit of flame as he stretched and got up from his seat. "Ahhhhh, so we're here?"

"Yes, we have arrived at our destination." answered Erza. "It is already late so we will stay at the inn for the night and tomorrow will we search for the pirates."

"Great plan. I could always use some more sleep."

"Bzzz, if anything you sleep too much."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Spyro said as he waved off Sparx.

The trio exited the train and headed into town. Arivan was a quaint little harbor town on the southern edge of Fiore that was a popular stop for merchants and the like. That also made the surrounding waters a prime target for pirates.

As Spyro, Erza, and Sparx made their way through the streets they eventually happened upon an adequate inn.

"So, should we stay here for the night?" asked the disguised dragon.

"This place shall suffice." responded Erza as she led the group in. Once inside she made her way to the front desk and requisitioned a room for the night. It was only a single bedroom with two beds which Spyro quirked a brow at.

"You don't mind sharing a room with me?"

"No. Why? Should I be bothered? Are you going to assault me in my sleep?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes.

Spyro held his hands up defensively. "Perish the thought. I would never do such a thing."

"Then there is no problem. Besides, it helps us save money this way." Erza said as the woman behind the counter handed her the key to the room.

After the three settled in they spent a few minuets talking about things in general before turning in for the night.

 **(-)**

Morning came and Erza was the first to wake. she looked over to the other bed to see Spyro's body splayed out in a mess of tangled sheets and limbs, snoring all the while whilst Sparx slept on a leaf on the rooms decorative plant.

Erza headed into the bathroom in order to change back into her armor and freshen up. As she washed up she heard Spyro stir in the other room and soon exited to find him already dressed and ready to go.

"Ready to hunt some pirates today?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I only hope you are as well."

"Hmmph, they won't know what hit them. Right Sparx?"

"Bzzz, you know it."

The three then headed out of the room and returned to the front desk in order to check out. After doing so they headed to a nearby cafe in order to get a quick breakfast before beginning their mission.

"So..." Erza started. "Are you really the strongest person where you come from?"

Spyro stopped short from sipping his cup of coffee at the question. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping you might indulge me in a match when we get back to the guild."

"I have no problem with that request. Though I am a little curious as to what brought this on." Spyro asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I would like to test my strength against yours to see where I stand. I am always aiming to better myself and it would be nice to test myself against someone who is regarded as the best."

"Alright, just know that if you truly do stand a chance of victory then I won't pull my punches. I will greet you with everything I got."

Erza grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Having finished their breakfast they then headed to the docks where they would rent a boat in order to search for the pirates. Needless to say the locals were a bit apprehensive to rent out a boat that would be used as bait for pirates. But after learning that the famous Titania was the one going after them, they were a bit more willing to let go one of their boats. That and Erza's glare was getting painful for them.

So now the trio were sailing out on the sea in a small sailboat. It wasn't the most appealing of targets for pirates, but the point was that they were hunting them.

"So, how long do you think this will take?" asked Spyro as he leaned back and lay down across the boat. His arms behind his head as he gazed towards the sky.

"No idea. If we get lucky then perhaps we will find them within the day."

Spyro grinned. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm extremely lucky."

"Bzzz, sure you are."

"Of course I am. And you're my good luck charm buddy."

"Bzzz, I am?"

"Of course! Aren't golden dragonflies lucky or something?"

"Bzzz, I wouldn't know."

"Well you should. After all you are one."

"Anyway." Erza interrupted. "We will take shifts looking out for the pirates. You go first."

"What? Why me?"

"Because this is your mission. I'm just here to observe."

"Hnn, fair enough." Spyro grumbled as he got up from his lying down position.

He kept his eyes trained on the horizon, looking out for any signs of piracy whilst Erza to her break. After about an hour they switched off and Spyro got some rest while waiting for his turn again. The duo switched off every hour for the next few hours until the sun began to set at which point the decided to head back to port.

"Hold up. I think I see them." Spyro said as he gazed out in the distance.

"Let me see." Erza said as she took out a pair of binoculars. Peering through the glass she confirmed what Spyro suspected. The ship in the distance was flying the black flag. "Yep. That's them."

"Alright! Time to kick some ass!" Spyro shouted as he stood behind the sail and took a deep breath. **"Wind Breath!** " as he shouted, a powerful gust of wind propelled the ship forward towards the pirate ship.

They were so fast that they damn near crashed into the ship before abruptly stopping.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Erza.

"Only a little!" joked Spyro. "Now to make it so they can't escape." Spyro said as he held out his hand. In it grew a ball of ice that was giving off wisps of cold mist. He then threw the ball into the water. **"Ice Bomb!"**

As soon as the ball of ice made contact with the water it exploded and flash froze the surrounding area of the sea, effectively standing the pirate ship.

"Prepare to be boarded!" Spyro shouted as he began climbing up the side of the pirate ship.

"Wait for me!" shouted Erza. **"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"** And with that she used her newly equipped armor to fly up to the ships deck where she could already hear Spyro fighting. When she got up top she saw hat Spyro was engaged in close quarters combat with the pirates. They would swing at him with their swords but he was too fast and would disarm them as they got close to him.

Spyro performed a leg sweep which tripped up two pirates and sent them tumbling over and then followed up with a punch to the face of another pirate. All without using magic. "Come on! Give me a real challenge! I still haven't used my magic yet!"

"Ahhh! Someone get the captain!"

"Forget the captain, we need to get out of here!"

"It's no use! The water's frozen!"

"You guys are just cannon fodder. Time to end this." Spyro said as he took a deep breath. **"Lightning Breath!"** voltaic energy spewed forth from Spyro's mouth and jumped about the ship as it arced towards the pirates, shocking them and rendering them unconscious. In one fell swoop Spyro had reduced the pirate resistance by half. "Anyone else want to try something stupid?" he asked, lightning still bouncing off his lips.

The remainder of the crew dropped their weapons and shook their heads.

"Good choice."

"Well, color me impressed." spoke Erza. "You took them down like it was nothing."

"It pretty much wasn't. They didn't even put up a half decent fight."

"Bzzz, as to be expected with someone of your caliber."

"Time for us to get these scoundrels back to port and have them arrested." Erza said, but she was interrupted by the communication lacrima. She brought out the lacrima and answered the call. "Yes?"

"Erza!" shouted the master. "Where are you right now?!"

"Just south of Arivan. Why? What is the matter? You seem worked up."

"Natsu ran off with an S-class mission to Galuna island! And he brought Lucy with him as well!"

"That dolt did what?!" shouted Erza.

"I sent Gray to retrieve them, but he hasn't returned. I fear that Natsu might've gotten him mixed up in the mission as well. I need you and Spyro to go to Galuna island and drag them back here no matter what it takes! Can you handle that?"

"As you wish master. It will be done." Erza said before ending the call.

"So, Galuna island? Is that a nice place to visit this time of year?" asked Spyro.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- He we are chapter 5. Thanks for leaving review everybody, it really helps me get motivated. I just wish that this story had a bigger following, but I understand how niche it is. So either way I'm happy to please some of you. Be sure to leave a review and all that. I might even take ideas that you give and put them into the story.**

 **Hope you like the plot twist I put in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 _Chapter 5- Time_

 **(-)**

The pirate ship was currently on course for Galuna island. Steering at the helm was the ships beat up captain. The majority of the rest of his crew had been rendered unconscious by the two people they were now ferrying to said island.

"Why do you and your friend want to go to that island anyway?!" asked the trembling captain.

"Never mind! Just steer!" shouted an angry Erza.

"Ahh!" the captain recoiled in fear. "Don't make me do this... Galuna island is cursed! The rumors say it turns men into demons!"

"It doesn't matter." responded Erza. "Those who break the rules must be punished! That's all there is to it!"

"Geez, you seem pretty worked up Erza." said Spyro from his seated position on the railing above. "Has anyone ever told you that you look hot when you're angry?"

"Bzzz, don't you have a girlfriend? Why are you trying to hit on Erza?" asked Sparx.

"Nothing wrong with giving a pretty woman a compliment. It's not like I'm cheating on Elora by doing that. She already has my heart and total commitment." replied Spyro with a shrug. "Anyway... An island that turns men into demons? Sounds exciting!"

"Calm yourself Spyro. We're only going there to retrieve our friends." said Erza sternly.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Can't we stick around and have a little fun? I'm sure there's some evil demon's or such there for me to fight."

"No." said Erza firmly, to which Spyro huffed.

"Hmmph. Fine. But if something picks a fight with me then I'm fighting back."

"That is agreeable." she said before turning her attention back to the horizon. "Just you wait Natsu. You are going to get the beating of a lifetime when I find you."

"Sooo, anything else we should know about this island?" asked Spyro.

"Only that you'll never find anybody willing to get anywhere near the place without being forced." sobbed the captain. "Like me."

"Well there has to be a village on it or something. After all, how else did this request come to be?"

"A good observation Spyro. Yes, there is but a single village on the island. But it does little to no trade with the mainland so no one knows much about it." answered Erza.

"Well if people live there then it can't really be cursed, can it?" asked Spyro. "Unless of course it's a village of demons." he muttered under his breath as he scratched his chin.

Erza noted his thought but put it to the back of her mind for now. Their only objective was to bring back their rogue guild mates. Anything else was secondary concern.

 **(-)**

As the ship approached the island Erza saw in the distance that a battle was taking place on the shoreline. "I'll scout ahead. Spyro, you catch up when you can." she then turned to the captain. "As for you, if you so much as think of leaving then we will hunt you down personally. Understood?"

The captain nervously nodded as Erza took off down the beach followed by Spyro and Sparx.

To say that she was fast would be an understatement as she made her way to the scene of the battle. Meanwhile Spyro leisurely jogged after her, knowing that she would want to take care of things personally. And Spyro knew enough to not get in her way.

When Spyro and Sparx eventually caught up they saw that Lucy was sitting on her knees in an apologetic position whilst Erza held Happy by the tail.

"Where. Is. Natsu?" she asked.

"Hold it! Just listen for a second!" Lucy pleaded. "I apologize for coming here without permission, but there is real trouble on this island!" Erza remained silent and waited for her to finish.

"There are people who are trying t revive a huge demon trapped in ice! And innocent villagers are suffering because of it! Anyway, some awful things are happening here!" Lucy's expression became tense. "We'd... like to help the people of this island somehow..."

"I don't care." Erza said coldly which shocked Lucy.

"A-at least let us finish the job and-" Lucy's sentence was cut short when Erza raised her sword to her.

"Job? You're wrong Lucy. You've betrayed the master! And that doesn't go unpunished!"

"N-no way... Spyro? You too?"

Spyro shrugged. "I'm afraid I have to defer to Erza's judgment on this. She is technically in charge."

"Bzzz, and much too scary."

"Now, I will ask again... Where is Natsu?"

"I don't know. He might be back at the village ruins with Gray. But he also might've run off." answered Lucy.

"Very well. Led us to the village then."

 **(-)**

Gray awoke late the next evening in an unfamiliar bed. His body was covered in bandages and still ached from his fight with Lyon. He got up from his bed and exited the tent in which he found himself.

"Where am I?"

As he exited the tent he was greeted by one of the villagers. "You're awake! I'm so glad." she said as she approached him. "I guess you're pretty surprised, huh? We're in a place a ways away from the village. We normally store our supplies here. We... lost our village yesterday, so everybody evacuated to here." she said somberly.

"You... lost your village?" asked Gray. Then he remembered what Lyon said.

" _Eliminate the village!"_

' _Lyon, you creep! You actually did it, didn't you?!'_ Gray though as he looked to the saddened villagers around him. He then clutched his chest in pain from his previous fight.

"But thanks to Natsu-san and Lucy-san nobody was hurt. At least all our lives were saved." said the woman.

"Are they here now?"

"Yes. They wanted me to ask you to go to their tent when you woke up." the woman then led Gray down the path to one of the larger tents where he went inside.

He was greeted by a surprising sight. Erza sat in a chair in the center of the ten with her legs and arms crossed and a stern look on her face. On the ground beside her was a tied up Lucy and Happy. And leaning against the tent next to the entrance to block Gray's escape was Spyro.

"Erza?!"

"I've heard the basic facts from Lucy." Erza started. "Weren't you supposed to **stop** them Gray?"

Gray remained silent as he looked away.

"I'm too disappointed for words."

"Wh-where's Natsu?"

"That is what we'd like to know." said Spyro.

"Lucy doesn't seem to know where he is. The last time she saw him he was fighting this 'Reitei's' wizards with you in tow. So, do you know where he is?"

"No."

"Then I am going out to search for him. When I find him, we are all going back to the guild." Erza said as she got up and headed for the tent exit. "Spyro, keep an eye on them."

"Roger that boss lady." Spyro said with a lazy salute.

"Wait... what are you talking about Erza? If you've heard the basic facts then you know what's happening on this island!" Gray shouted.

"What about it?" Erza asked.

Gray was left speechless at how easily Erza was willing to cast aside the mission and let the villagers suffer. He turned to Spyro with so as to ask the same thing.

Spyro chest heaved with a deep breath. "Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do."

"We are here to bring back those who broke guild rules. All that is left is Natsu. I have no interest in anything other than that." Erza said coldly.

"Did you see what the people of this island look like?!" asked an enraged Gray.

"I've seen."

"And you just intend to leave them that way?!"

"Their request is on every guilds job board." reasoned Erza. "Isn't it our place to leave the job for someone who has officially accepted it?"

"I thought that you were better than that... Erza." Gray ground out. "You too Spyro." he said as he glared at Spyro.

"Don't give me that look. I want to help just as much as you do. But rules are rules. Under normal circumstances I would even be willing to break a few."

"Then why are you listening to such stupid rules?!"

"Because I was told to be on my best behavior."

"Do you intend to break the rules as well, Gray?" Erza asked as she summoned a sword into her hands. She then pointed the blade at Gray. "Then expect to be punished!"

Gray grabbed the blade with his unprotected hand and squeezed it, drawing blood in the process, before bring it closer to his neck. Much to everyone's surprise.

"You do whatever you like! This is the path I've chosen! There's something I have to do here!" he said with conviction as he released the sword. "I intend to see this through to the end. If you want to stab me for that, then stab away." he said as he turned and left the tent.

Erza was speechless at his actions and Lucy was trembling in fear.

Spyro whistled. "The guy's got balls, that's for sure. So what's the plan now Erza?"

Erza gritted her teeth as she turned to face Lucy and Happy.

"Wait... umm... Erza... calm down okay?!" pleaded Lucy.

"Yeah! Gray's just sore because he lost to an old friend of his and now he's fighting mad!" explained Happy.

Erza then slashed the ropes that bound the two, allowing them to move again. "Let's go." said Erza.

"Huh?" exclaimed Lucy.

"Nobody's listening to reason! So first, we'll take care of the job here."

Lucy and Happy brightened up at this and Spyro grinned.

"Don't get me wrong though. You will still be punished when we get back."

The group then chased after Gray who already had a head start heading for the temple where the ceremony was taking place. Soon enough they caught up to him.

"So Gray..." Spyro started. "You know the guy behind all this or something?"

"...Yes. He was an old friend and fellow disciple to my master, Ur."

"Any idea why exactly he is trying to unleash a demon from its prison?"

"Bzzz, yeah. What does he get out of setting loose a powerful monster?"

"My guess would be so that he could defeat it."

"WHAT?!" screamed Lucy. "He's going through all this trouble just so he can fight the damn thing?! Why?!"

"I am indeed curious as well." said Erza.

"Since I've known him, Lyon's only ambition has been to surpass Ur. So now that Ur isn't around anymore he's trying to be better than her by beating Deliora, an opponent not even she could defeat." explained Gray.

"I see... I guess that's the only way to supass a dead person." said Lucy.

"Aye!" added Happy.

"No... there's something that he doesn't know." said Gray.

"What?"

"It's true that Ur is no longer among us but... Ur is still alive!"

"Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How so?" asked Spyro.

"What does that mean? Just what happened in your past?" inquired Erza.

"...It was ten years ago..."

Gray then went on to explain his past. How his village was attacked by Deliora, how he was taken in and trained by Ur, how he foolishly chased after Deliora, and how Ur ultimately gave her life to imprison Deliora in a block of ice made from her own body.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in..." said Spyro.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." spoke Lucy.

"It doesn't matter. What's in the past is in the past. All that matters right now is the present. We have to stop Lyon before he makes the biggest mistake of his life."

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at the temple, but something about it was off.

"For some reason... the ruins look a little... tilted?" spoke Lucy as she tilted her head to the side.

"What happened here?!" shouted Happy.

Gray let out a breath. "It must have been Natsu. Seems like flame-brain finally had a good idea after all. I have no idea how he did it, but destruction on this scale is something only he is capable of. At least this way the moonlight won't hit Deliora anymore."

There was then a rustling in the surrounding bushes.

"Someone is coming." Erza informed.

Just as she said it, dozens of cultists emerged from the foliage, ready for combat. "We found them! It's Fairy Tail!"

"Ahhh!" screeched Lucy.

"It's a bunch of weirdos!" shouted Happy.

"I'll handle the situation here." spoke Erza as she turned to face the cultists.

"Erza..." spoke Gray.

"Go and finish things with Lyon!"

Gray nodded in acknowledgement and took off into the temple.

"You go with him Spyro!"

"On it!" and with that Spyro rushed after him. "Sparx, you stay behind and help!"

"Bzzz, if you say so."

The duo of Gray and Spyro made their way through the temple until they happened upon a wall of ice that was blocking the passage. And from the sounds of things, Natsu was fighting Lyon on the other side.

"Time to end this..." Gray said as he placed his hand on the ice. It began to crack and eventually shattered, allowing passage into the next room.

Lyon and Natsu looked to Spyro and Gray with surprise.

"Natsu, Spyro... let me be the one to take him down."

"You jerk! You already lost once!" shouted Natsu.

"I'm fine with that." spoke Spyro.

"There won't be anymore after this. This will be the final battle."

Natsu looked at Gray skeptically.

"I'm surprised at your confidence." spoke Lyon.

"Ten years ago, you said that it was my fault that Ur died. But... you put your own people in danger... you ordered the murder of the villagers... and you try to melt the ice! I will not stand by to see it happen!" shouted Gray. "You and I will receive our punishment together! Lyon!" he then took up a position with his arms crossed out in front of him, palms down.

"Th-that position...!" exclaimed Lyon.

Meanwhile Spyro and Natsu were unaware of what was going on.

"Iced Shell?!"

"Iced Shell?" questioned Natsu. He thought back and remembered what Gray and Lyon had said and came to the conclusion that Iced Shell must take the users life.

"Y-you little punk! Have you gone completely insane?!" asked Lyon.

"Turn the people of the island back into their original forms right now! Give up on your plans to free Deliora! And get your minions off of this island!" ordered Gray. "This is the only chance I'm giving you.

Lyon smirked. "I see. You're using that magic as a threat. Pitiful! If you are going to bluff then don't bluff so big!"

Suddenly powerful magic began to radiate of of Gray's body. It began to freeze the very air itself. "I'm serious."

"You little...!" Lyon shouted as he made to use magic to intercept Gray, but was knocked back by the shock-wave of Gray's own.

"It doesn't matter how many years pass... nothing will change the fact that Ur is no longer with us! I know that I'll have to take responsibility for it!" Gray shouted as he prepared to unleash his magic. "And that's why I'm ready to die right here!"

"Are you serious?!" asked an enraged Lyon.

"Answer me Lyon! Are you going to die here with me, or do you still want to live?!"

"Try it. You don't have the courage to die." boasted Lyon.

Gray closed his eyes one last time before making his final resolve. "It's too bad. This is where it all ends!"

Natsu frantically scrambled over towards Gray in an attempt to stop him, but someone else beat him to it.

 **"Iced Sh-"**

A fist smashed into Gray's face, sending him flying across the room.

"You god damned idiot." muttered Spyro.

Gray quickly got up from the ground and glared at the disguised dragon.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Spyo shouted as he pointed at Gray. "What the hell do you think you're doing, throwing your life away like that?! You keep on blabbering about taking responsibility for Ur's death, but all I see you doing is running away like a coward!"

"Wh-what...?"

"The way I see it, your master gave her life so that you could live yours! Throwing it away would be like spitting on her last wishes! Especially if you are dying with your fellow disciple! Weren't you two supposed to be friends or something?! If you were planning on throwing your life away, then I would have just fought this prick myself!"

"You can't do that! This is my fight! The final battle!" Gray said as he marched over to Spyro.

"Since when does death mean finishing a battle? It's nothing more than running away. Got it?"

"Wha..."

"Dying is easy, it's living that's hard."

Gray gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"He's right you know." said Natsu. "If he didn't stop you then I would've."

Suddenly the entire ruins began to shake and the ground shifted.

"What's going on?!" shouted Natsu.

Eventually the shaking subsided.

"I think the ruins are straight again..." mused spyro.

"That means the moonlight will hit Deliora again!" exclaimed Gray.

"Pardon the intrusion." said a short, elderly, masked man who walked in through the hole in the ice. "Ho ho ho! Evening is upon us. It was time for the ruins to go back to their rightful position."

"Zalty, that was you?!" asked Lyon.

"Who is this creep?" asked Spyro as he pointed to Zalty.

"I'll have you know that I am no creep you little ingrate."

"I went through all that trouble to tilt it... how'd he get it back to normal?!" demanded Natsu.

"Ho ho ho!" was Zalty's response.

"How did you get it back to normal?!" roared Natsu.

"Now, we must get the Moon Drip ceremony underway." Zalty said before running off.

"He ignored me..." said a flabbergasted Natsu. "Well that suits me just fine freaky mask!" Natsu said with flames pouring out of his mouth as he chased after Zalty.

"Ho ho ho!" chuckled Zalty as he ran.

"Wait up! Stop right there!"

"Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Me and Spyro are going to give this guy a beating a million times over!"

"We are?"

"You take care of things here! You lost last time and that's a disgrace!" Natsu shouted as he and Spyro followed Zalty. "I don't mean it disgraces you."

"I know." responded Gray.

"It disgraces Fairy Tail." they said in unison.

 **(-)**

"Stop right there! You masked faced creep!" shouted Natsu as he and Spyro chased Zalty down the halls of the ruins.

"Ho ho ho!" Zalty chortled in response.

"How did you get this place back to normal?!"

"I can think of several ways." said Spyro.

Zalty raised his hand towards the ceiling and it began to collapse on the dragon duo.

"You think something like this..."

"...Will work against us?!" the two shouted as Natsu batted aside the rubble with a flaming kick and Spyro created a shield of ice.

Just as the rubble landed on the ground, Zalty moved his hand again and the rubble returned to its original position in the ceiling.

"Eh?" uttered Natsu.

"Behold! This is how I restored the ruins!"

"What kind of magic is that?" asked Natsu in wonder.

"I think I have a good idea." answered Spyro.

"It is one variety of the Lost Magics. Its enormous power and terrible side effects ensured that this magic was lost to history." explained Zalty.

"History...?"

Suddenly Zalty disappeared. "Just like your Dragon Slayer magic was." came his voice.

"Gah! He vanished!"

"He couldn't have gotten far." said Spyro. "But where is he heading?"

"I think I know how to find him."

As the duo made their way further down into the ruins, they eventually arrived at the chamber housing Deliora.

"Damn, it's even bigger than Lullaby." mused Spyro as he gazed at the massive demon.

"Look, there he is." Natsu said as he pointed at Zalty.

"Okay, we have the drop on him. So let's-"

"Found you!" shouted Natsu as he launched himself forward like a meteor engulfed in flames. "Let's start out with a burn!"

"Ho-ho! Provocative fighting words!" Zalty said as he dodged Natsu's attack.

"I was going to say we do a sneak attack, but shouting defeats the purpose." groaned Spyro as he made his way down as well. "Still, I guess I prefer it this way afterall."

"I have to ask, how did you know I was here?" asked Zalty from his higher vantage.

"I've got a good nose." answered Natsu. "By the way, you reek of women's perfume."

"Yeah. Why is that?" asked Spyro.

"Ho ho ho!" was Zaty's response. "Sorry, but I have to revive Deliora no matter what."

"Don't even try it! You've got no chance!" shouted Natsu.

"Is that so? Why not?"

"Because Gray is beating the crap out of that Lyon guy, and I'm about to beat the crap out of you! And that'll end it!"

"Are you sure of that?" Zalty asked as his gaze traveled upwards. Natsu and Spyro followed his gaze and were shocked by what they saw. A tiny sliver of light was trickling down onto Deliora.

"What?! Is somebody performing the ceremony up above?!"

"Looks like it." growled Spyro.

"Yes, the effect of Moon Drip is greatly reduced when only a single person is performing the ceremony. However we have already gathered more than enough moonlight. All that remains is for someone to apply it." explained Zalty. Just as he finished explaining, the ice around Deliora began to melt.

"Ahhh! Not good! Not good!" shouted Natsu. "Deliora's ice is melting! Shit! I've got to do something about that guy on the roof!" Natsu said as he ran off towards the exit. However as he ran the floor beneath him gave way and he fell.

"Oh ho? Now you run away? You were mistaken to chase me! Salamander-kun!" Zalty exclaimed. "You too mister purple." Zalty said as he acknowledged Spyro.

Spyro got in between Natsu and Zalty. "Get going Natsu."

"Hunh?"

"I'll hold him off. You go deal with the guy topside."

"Ho ho ho! You presume to take me on by yourself? A fools errand if you ask me. You stand no chance against my magic."

"Who is the judge of whether or not I stand a chance. I've already seen what you are capable of and I'm not impressed."

"You underestimate me purple-kun. And that will be your downfall."

Spyro noticed that Deliora was melting at a rapid rate. "Get going Natsu!"

"Right!" Natsu said as he made to leave again.

Zalty raised his hand again to collapse the ground beneath him, but Spyro raised his hand as well. The result was shocking to Zalty as Natsu continued to run.

"What?" he tried again.

Spyro raised his hand once more and the effects were negated.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Zalty.

"Beating you at your own game." explained Spyro. "You use time magic, correct?"

Zalty's face twitched ever so slightly. "Hmm, you are smarter then I took you for. Yes, my magic is known as the Arc of Time, and allows me to alter time in the relation to objects. However it does not work on living things. And as such could not be used to melt the ice covering Deliora since the ice was originally Ur. Though, I am curious as to how you negated it."

Spyro grinned. "I just used my own time magic."

"What?!"

"One of the elements I am able to manipulate is time itself. Although I am not a true master of it, I still know enough to fight you toe to toe."

' _This is not good. He knows time magic as well?! I was not expecting this. I might have to use my full power to defeat him.'_ thought Zalty. "Very well. Let us see just how well you fare." Zalty said as he pulled a crytal ball out from his robe.

The ball flew forward, aimed directly for Spyro, who dodged it like it was nothing. It came back around for another attack, but this time Spyro punched it with a fist of ice, shattering it in the process. The orb quickly put itself back together and flew at Spyro yet again who narrowly dodged the attack.

"Come on, I haven't even had to use my time magic yet except for helping Natsu escape."

"Tch, arrogant brat. Let's see how you fare against this."

One became two became four became many. The crystal ball seemed to multiply before Spyro's eyes.

"These are all the different locations this ball has been in across the possibility of time. Now you will understand just how much you underestimated me! **Flash Forward!"**

The numerous balls surged forward towards Spyro who stared at them uncaring. **"Slow-mo-ment."** Spyro uttered. And then the world around him came to a screeching halt. Not a complete time freeze, but everything was moving much slower than before. Spyro then leisurely walked around all of the orbs until he was right in front of Zalty, whose face slowly grew shocked. From his view he saw the world move slowly around him as he was unable to react quickly enough.

"Take this." Spyro said as he cocked back his fist which became engulfed in light. **"Holy fist!"**

The fist of light collided with Zalty's cheek and sent him flying just as time returned to normal.

"That's how you use time magic!" Spyro shouted at the down Zalty. But his victory was short lived as he heard the tell tale roar of a demon. He turned to look and saw Deliora nearly completely free. "Damn. I guess Natsu didn't make it in time."

"It looks that way." came Gray's voice. Spyro turned to see the ice mage was rather beat up, but had somehow made his way down to the chamber.

Gray ran his hand through the water that was filling up the chamber. _'Ur.'_

"Nice timing Gray. You're just in time to watch me kick this things ass."

"There's no way you can possibly hope to take on Deliora! It is the demon of calamity!"

"Keh keh keh. He's right." came another voice. Gray and Spyro looked over to see a very beat up and bloodied Lyon crawling over to them. "No... chance... you guys could do it..." he said between ragged breaths. "That... thing... is mine! I... must surpass Ur... so... ha ha ha..."

"Give it a rest. You can't even stand at this point." spoke Spyro.

Lyon ignored him and slowly got to his feet. "Finally... we... meet again...Deliora... The one monster... that Ur... couldn't defeat... I will now... take it down with my... own hands... And finally... surpass her!"

Gray made his way over to Lyon and quickly struck the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"That's enough Lyon. Leave the rest to me!" Gray said as he took the Iced Shell stance. "I will be the one to take down Deliora!"

Only for Spyro to come up behind him and strike the back of his neck as well. "Did I not say that I would be the one to fight this thing?" Spyro asked incredulously.

"You... can't defeat it. It's too strong!" Gray said.

"That's for me to decide. Besides, what the hell were you thinking, trying to throw your life away again? I stopped you before so as to save your life. Now I'm doing it again. Don't go throwing your life away so easily."

Deliora raised its fist int the air as it roared.

"Come on beastie! Let's see if you can make me use my Fury Arts!" shouted Spyro as he took a stance.

Deliora brought it's arm down, but as it did it crumbled and fell off.

"What?!" everyone present exclaimed.

Slowly the rest of the demon began to crack and fall apart into chunks.

"Th-this is impossible... it can't be!" shouted Lyon. "Deliora... was already dead. For ten years... it was in Ur's ice, having its life stolen little by little... and all we did... was witness the final moments of its life... Now I can never surpass her..." Lyon said as he began to sob.

Spyro whistled. "That was pretty impressive. You must have had one hell of a teacher."

Gray brought a hand up to his face and began to sob. "Yes, yes we did..."

Spyro sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his friends saddened expression. "I won't make any promises." he started which gained Lyon and Gray's attention. "I have never tried it on something like this before, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

Spyro then took a stance with his palms clasped together in front of him and his eyes closed. **"Fury Arts: Time style,"** Suddenly powerful waves of magic began wafting off of Spyro and flowed into the water. **"Turn Retro Diebus!"** he shouted and a pillar of light shot up from his body and landed in the water.

The water began to rise into the air, much to Gray and Lyon's surprise, before cascading down in front of Spyro and compressing into a single form. The water took on a humanoid shape and, in a flash of light, became something incredible.

There, lying in front of Spyro, was the living, breathing, body of Ur.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Feeling extra motivated and since I have the day off I managed to churn out chapter 6. Hope you like it.**

 **For those of you who are questioning Spyro's Fury from the last chapter, I will say this. Spyro is capable of different Fury's for the same elements exemplified by the first and second games in the legend series. I am just building on that. Plus, he is just that awesome.**

 **Feel like I'm forgetting to say something, but it will probably come back to me at some point.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 _Chapter 6- To War!_

 **(-)**

To say that they were surprised would be the understatement of the century, no, the millennium. Lying before a winded Spyro was their master, alive and asleep.

Spyro fell to his knees and began breathing raggedly. "Well... I guess... it was a success..."

"What the hell did you do...?" asked a dumbfounded Gray as he made his way over to Spyro and Ur.

"My manipulation of time... is not limited to only inorganics, like Zalty's... I am able to manipulate... the time of people as well... Or in this case... the ice that once was Ur... Though it still takes a lot out of me... I won't be at full strength for a while..." Spyro explained between breaths.

Ur's eyes cracked open and the first thing she saw was Spyro and Gray looking at her. "What...? Where am I?" she asked weakly as she sat up, only to realize that she was completely naked. "Kyaaa!" she screamed as she covered up her shame.

"Here." Spyro said as he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

She gratefully accepted the offer and wrapped the article of clothing around herself. "What is going on? I thought I had used Iced Shell on Deliora?" suddenly her eyes went wide with worry. "Where is it?! The demon?!"

Spyro weakly pointed behind her to the remains of what once was Deliora. "You killed it."

Ur turned to look at the remains and was shocked. "What...?" Impossible. I thought Iced Shell would just imprison it. How am I still alive anyway?"

"Ten years Deliora spent frozen in your ice." spoke Gray who Ur turned to face. "Ten years you slowly but surely sapped away at its life force. When it finally was freed, all it did was roar and fall to pieces." he explained.

"Who are you? You look familiar." she asked.

Gray began to sob. "Ten years ago you gave your life to save ours... you took us in and trained us..."

By now Lyon had gotten up to his feet and joined with Gray.

"You taught us everything we know about ice magic." said Lyon.

"It's good to see you again teacher!" shouted Gray as he brought Ur into an embrace.

"Gray? Lyon?"

Gray released her from the hug and stood up nodding. "Yeah." he spoke with tears of joy in his eyes. "It's us."

"But... how?" she asked. "Last time I saw you you were both kids."

"That was ten years ago." answered Lyon. "Quite some time has passed since you froze Deliora with Iced Shell."

"I... see..." she said, still somewhat confused about the whole situation. "But, if I used Iced Shell, then how am I here now?"

"That would be thanks to me." said Spyro who had taken a seat on the ground. "I used time magic... to revert you back to your original form... It was hard... but seeing as how Deliora was dead... and you were no longer needed to imprison it, I decided to help you out. Now you... can live your life again... Haahhh..." Spyro let out an exhausted breath as he fell backwards to lay down. "Damn that took a lot out of me..."

"If that is the case, then you have my thanks mister..."

"Spyro." he said as he began to limply wave at Ur. "And no need to thank me... Just doing what was right... Fuck... I need a drink."

As the trio of teacher and students happily reunited, the rest of the Fairy Tail group showed up. Erza was dragging Natsu along by the back of his shirt with a rather angry expression on her face while he looked rather frightened.

"Who is this?" asked Erza who pointed at Ur.

"That... would be Ur..." answered Spyro.

"What?!" gasped Lucy. "But I thought she turned to ice in order to imprison Deliora?!"

"Ask Gray... for the details... I'm too tired to explain..." Spyro said as he closed his eyes. The group walked over to Gray save for Sparx who stayed by Spyro.

"Bzzz, so, you used 'that' huh?" asked Spyro's ever faithful companion.

"Yep." he answered.

"Bzzz, how long will it be this time?"

"A few hours before I can move again. A few days until I can use higher tier magic."

"Bzzz, I'll inform the rest of the group."

"Thanks. I'm just gonna close my eyes for a bit."

 **(-)**

"Yaaayyy! It's over! It's over!" shouted Natsu joyfully which woke Spyro up and gave him a killer headache.

In the time since he fell asleep, Gray and Lyon had reconciled and explained the situation to Ur. She was upset with Lyon for committing such heinous acts, but forgave him since in the end no one was hurt.

"For a second there I wasn't sure how this would all turn out." said Lucy.

"For a second there I thought I might actually get some sleep." muttered Spyro.

"This means that we resolved an S-class quest!" cheered Natsu.

"Aye!"

"Maybe that means we can go to the second floor now!"

Their revelry was broken by Erza who was glaring at them. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray all started sweating profusely.

"Oh yeah! We've got punishment waiting for us!" remembered Lucy.

"You've got work to do first, right?! The real reason you were here was to free the villagers from their demon cure, wasn't it?!" shouted Erza.

"Huh?!" exclaimed the Fairy Tail mages.

"The S-class quest isn't over yet."

"B-but Deliora is dead... wouldn't that take the curse off of the villagers?" asked Lucy.

"No. The curse, or whatever it is wasn't caused by Deliora."

"You're kidding!"

The group then turned to Lyon.

"I don't know anything about it." he said.

"What did you say?!" demanded Natsu.

"But if you guys don't know, then how could that curse have happened?!" asked Lucy.

Lyon sighed as he began his explanation. "When we came to this island three years ago, we knew there was a village. But we never interfered with the villagers lives. And they never even once came to see what we were doing either."

"Not once in three whole years?" asked Erza to which Lyon nodded.

"Come to think of it, Moon Drip should have made the moonlight come down on the ruins every night. It's weird that they would never investigate it." mused Lucy.

"Moon Drip may have some small effect on the human body, but..." started Lyon.

"What? After all this you're gonna say 'it's not our fault'." spoke Natsu.

"We ourselves were bathed in Moon Drip for three whole years." said Lyon. "Take care. Those villagers are hiding something. Still... from here on out that's guilds work."

"Hmm. Let's go." said Erza.

"Where to?"

"Back to the village. Natsu, you carry Spyro. He doesn't look like he's in any shape to move."

"Alright, alright." Natsu said as he picked up Spyro and hung him over his back.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"You coming Ur?" asked Gray.

"Sure." Ur said as she got up carefully as Spyro's jacket only barely covered her naughty bits. "I'll see you around Lyon." she said to her disciple who waved her off.

The group traveled through the forest and headed back to the storage area where the villagers had gathered after their village was destroyed, only to find the place completely deserted.

"Huh? Nobody's here."

"Really? What gave it away?" asked Spyro sarcastically.

"So this is where everybody went?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, after the village was destroyed they headed here. But where did they go now?"

"Hello!" called Happy.

While they were there, Gray got some bandages for his wounds and Ur got some clothes to wear.

Soon enough one of the villagers showed up.

"It's you all! So you're back?!" he shouted. "Come with me to the village, hurry!" the man shouted as he led the group back to the village.

When they arrived they were greeted by the sight of the village having been completely restored.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Just yesterday the village was torn to pieces."

"It's back to the way it was." said Natsu. "What gives?! It's like time went backwards or something!" Natsu shouted as he banged on one of the buildings.

"Well it back to the way it was so don't damage it!" shouted Lucy.

"Hmm, time..." mused Spyro. "I wonder if... just maybe it was him."

"Huh? What did you say Spyro?"

"Never mind. It was nothing important."

"Oh well. Who cares how it happened!"

"Aye!"

It was then that the village chief approached the group. "Was it you people who returned the village to the way it was?"

"No... I can't say that it was..." said Lucy.

However the chief had no intention to listen to her. "I must thank you for that... However! Wizards, when are you planning to destroy the moon?!"

"It would be a simple matter to destroy the moon." explained Erza.

"Hey, don't go telling him things like that. You're just feeding the problem."

"Aye!"

"But first there is one thing I need to confirm something. Can you gather all of your people at the village entrance?"

After a short while the villagers were gathered at the entrance were Erza and company were waiting for them.

"Let's get this straight. It was after the moon turned purple that you took on this form."

"No doubt about it!" said one of the villagers.

"Ahem..." started the chief. "To be precise, it is when the moon is out that we become as you see us now."

"To summarize, it first happened three years ago?" asked Erza.

"Yeah."

"Pretty sure that's how long it's been."

"For three years now, this island has been undergoing the Moon Drip ceremony." Erza said as she began to pace. "You should have been seeing a beam of light headed straight for the ruins." Erza continued as she walked straight towards the pitfall. As soon as she stepped on it she fell through into the hole. "Kyaa!"

"Wow... Can't believe that actually happened." muttered Spyro.

"E-even the pit trap has been brought back..." said Happy.

"'Kyaa!' She said 'kyaa!'" spoke Natsu.

"Th-that's so... cute." said Gray.

"It isn't my fault! It isn't my fault!" shouted Lucy.

Erza then slowly climbed back out of the hole and continued her speech. "In other words, something very suspicious was happening on the island."

"Just going to pretend that never happened huh?" asked Ur.

"Why didn't you investigate?" inquired Erza.

The villagers began muttering amongst themselves inaudibly.

The chief was the first to speak. "Th-the reason is... There's an old legend in this village concerning those ruins, and..."

"But that shouldn't have stopped in this case. People were dying and you went so far as to contact the guilds." argued Lucy.

More murmurs spread throughout the crowd.

"I'd like the truth. Now please." ordered Erza.

After a moment of uncertainty, the village chief spoke again. "T-to be perfectly honest, we don't really know ourselves. We... intended to investigate the ruins a number of times. Clumsy as we are, we'd take up weapons, and I'd gird myself up for battle... and time after time, we'd head out for the ruins. But we could never get close!"

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"We'd make for the ruins and walk and walk... and before we'd know it, we'd be back at the village gate! We couldn't even get near the ruins!"

"How is that possible?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah! We made it up there just fine. Nothing strange about it." added Natsu.

"We tried on numerous occasions to reach the ruins, but to no avail!"

"Not a single villager could make it there!"

"We knew you would'nt believe us if we told you!"

"Hmm, so that's it..." said Erza as her armor began to glow as she requipped it. "Natsu, come with me. We're going to destroy the moon."

"All right!" shouted the Dragon Slayer.

"Whaaa?!" shouted Gray, Lucy, and Happy.

"You can't be serious." said Ur.

"I think she is." responded Spyro.

"Bzzz, this can't end well."

Erza and Natsu climbed up one of the nearby watchtowers where Erza then began to relay her plan to the villagers. "We are now going to destroy the moon! And that will return you all to the way you were!"

"You mean we'll be able to see it?"

"They are actually going to destroy the moon!"

"Then we will get our original bodies back!"

"I've seen a lot of things in my time, but destroying the moon... not even I am capable of that. So I don't see how Erza plans on doing it." spoke Spyro.

"What does she intend to do?" asked Lucy.

"Hell if I know." answered Gray.

Everyone waited with bated breath for Erza to continue.

"This armor I am wearing is Giant Armor, and it increases ones ability to throw things." she then held out the pike she was holding. "And this pike is De-Malevo-Lance, which destroys dark powers."

"Cool! So you're gonna throw it at the moon and destroy it?! That's totally awesome!" Natsu screamed excitedly.

' _No, it's totally impossible.'_ thought the rest of the Fairy Tail group dryly.

"However the strength of my armor alone won't be enough to do it. That's where you come in Natsu." said Erza.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to hit the hilt with everything you have. The added firepower combined with my throwing strength should be enough to destroy the moon."

"Yes! Let's do it!" cheered Natsu as he got ready.

"They can't be serious, this is a fools errand. There is no way that thing will reach the moon and still have enough power to destroy it." said Ur.

"Want to bet on that?" asked Spyro.

"Heh, no thanks."

Erza leaned back and held the lance behind her. She then began the motion of throwing it. "Natsu!"

"Right!" Natsu then slammed a flaming fist into the hilt of the weapon, just as Erza released it, and it took off into the night sky.

Everyone watched in silence with mouths agape as the lance rocketed into the sky. Higher and higher it went until it was not even a speck in the sky. Then it collided. And the moon began to crack.

All of the villagers began to cheer.

"No way!" shouted Gray and Lucy.

"Well paint me green and call me a gnorc. They actually did it." said Spyro.

The crack in the moon began to spread and become larger and larger until... the sky itself shattered.

"What?!"

"The moon!?"

"You mean?!"

The moon itself was undamaged, but some the purple surrounding it had disappeared as the sky shattered and it fell to the earth as glowing dust.

"The moon didn't break? But the sky cracked?" said a confused Lucy.

"Hey! What's this about?!" shouted Natsu.

"There was an evil membrane that covered the island." explained Erza. "Maybe you could call it exhaust generated from the Moon Drip ceremony. The gas crystallized and covered the sky over the island. That's why the moon looked as if it were purple. But now that the membrane is broken, the original moonlight should return to the island."

The villagers looked to themselves as the sky cleared, but were confused when their monstrous forms remained the same.

"But... the villagers... they haven't gone back to normal." said Gray.

"Why?!" sobbed Happy.

"On the contrary... they have gone back to their original forms. What the membrane changed wasn't their bodies, but their memories." said Erza.

"Their memories?"

"When they said 'we turn into demons at night', it was their faulty memories talking."

"Y-y-you don't mean that..." Lucy said with her teeth chattering.

"That is exactly it. All of these villagers were originally demons."

"WHAAAAAA!?"

"Huh, what do you know, I was right after all." spoke Spyro. "A village of demons."

"They all had the ability to change themselves into human form. But they were under the misconception that those were their original forms. That was due to the damage to their memories as a result of Moon Drip."

"But... why were Lyon and his people okay?" asked Lucy.

"Because they are human. It looks like the memory problems are only suffered by demons. And the reason that they couldn't get close to the ruins was because they were collecting sacred moonlight. Demons, creatures of darkness, would be unable to get anywhere near them."

"You've fulfilled my expectations. I knew I was right to entrust this job to you." came a new voice. "Wizards, I thank you!" said a new villager who wasn't there before. Apparently there was a pre-existing relationship between this newcomer and the original Fairy Tail team to arrive. It also turns out that he was the thought to be dead some of the chief.

Soon all of the demons took to the air in celebration at having regained their memories.

"We need a festival! A demon festival! Time to party!" shouted Natsu, to which everyone joined in partying.

Meanwhile, in the trees outside the village, stood Zalty holding his crystal ball. He watched the scene with a shocked look on his face. "How is this possible...? It can't be... Mother..."

" _Ultear, focus."_

'Zalty' was broken from his stupor from the voice of his companion via the crystal ball. "Yes Seigrain?"

" _I asked you, what is your impression of that Spyro fellow? How did he fare in battle against you?"_

"Hnn, he was undoubtedly stronger than me. I didn't have the leniency of holding back against him. His time magic is far more powerful than mine. It would be best to avoid getting on his bad side. I only hope he doesn't get in our way in the future." Zalty said almost weakly, his mind obviously elsewhere.

" _Ultear... You must not allow any personal feelings to get in the way. Even if your mother has somehow been revived. Though I am curious as to how such a feat was accomplished."_

"My guess would be that Spyro was somehow involved. Neither Lyon's troops nor the Fairy Tail group is capable of anything such as resurrection, so he is the only other factor. I still can't believe it."

" _Interesting. Just who are you, Spyro?"_

"He's dangerous is what he is." 'Zalty' said as he removed his mask on took on the form of Ultear.

 **(-)**

It was early the next morning after the party and everyone was still in good spirits at having the curse removed. The villagers offered to pay the entirety of the reward, but since the quest was never officially accepted, Erza turned it down and instead only accepted the golden key bonus. The Fairy Tail group plus Ur said farewell to the villagers before departing from the island on their commandeered ship. It was decided that since Ur has nowhere to go, that she would join Fairy Tail for the time being at the very least.

"Thank you so much everybody!" shouted the villagers.

"Take care you guys!" responded the mages.

Spyro, finally able to move on his own again, headed over to one of the benches and laid down for a nap. But not before informing everyone to only wake if it was an emergency or they arrived back in port, or else. Clearly he was still exhausted from using his Time Fury.

"Is he always like this?" asked Ur.

"Bzzz, pretty much. That is if he's not fighting or having fun. Since he used such a powerful spell to revive you, it has temporarily reduced his combat ability, so he will be tired even more than usual for a few days before he regains his strength back."

Ur looked at the disguised dragon with a sweet smile. "Thank you" she said as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

 **(-)**

Across Fiore in the city of Era, home to the council, Siegrain was reading a book in his office as he waited for Ultear's return.

"It's too bad about the Deliora thing." came Ultear's voice.

Seigrain closed the book he was reading and returned it to the shelf. "But it can't be helped. No one ever expected it to be dead already. I thought that if I could obtain Deliora, then I would be one step closer to my goal."

"Forgive me for my failure Seigrain-sama."

"No need to fret over it Ultear. After all, something just as important has come from this as a result."

"That being?"

Seigrain grinned sinisterly. "Spyro. If he knows magic capable of resurrecting the dead, then he will be a great asset to our endeavors. Whether we gain his aid willingly, or by force, he will prove to be most useful."

"If you believe you are capable of controlling him that is."

"Do you doubt my abilities Ultear? I am after all, one of the ten wizard Saints." Seigrain said as he jingled his necklace. "He may be powerful, but surely he doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Do not get to full of yourself Seigrain-sama." Ultear admonished. "If he was able to completely overwhelm me then surely he can at the very least pressure you."

"Yes, I imagine it will be quite the battle, but in the end I will be the one to come out on top." Seigrain then took note of how Ultear still looked distracted, like there was something worrying her. "You are concerned about your mother?"

Ultear quickly snapped to attention at Seigrain's remark. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only a little." Seigrain shrugged.

"I thought that I had completely shut her out of my heart after all that she did, but seeing her alive again... it's dredging up feelings from the past. Don't worry though. I won't let it get in the way of my duties."

"I hope not. The tower is almost complete, and once it is, we will begin the final preparations for Zeref's return."

 **(-)**

The Fairy Tail crew had returned to Magnolia victorious. Spyro had completed his A-class mission and now had enough jewels to get by on his own, and the group as a whole had completed an S-class mission.

"We came, we saw, we conquered!" shouted Natsu as they entered the town.

"Aye!"

"But after all that work all we got was a key." said Gray.

"It wasn't an official mission, so your can't expect much in the way of a reward." remarked Erza.

"Right! We have no right to complain!" said Lucy cheerfully.

"But the only one who gained from this mission was Lucy." Happy pointed out.

"That's not entirely true." spoke Spyro. "After all, we got Ur back. I'd say that's a win in my book."

"True enough." said the woman in question.

"Are you sure that you wish to join the guild teacher? You aren't doing this out of some sort of sense of responsibility are you?" asked Gray.

"Well it's not like I got anywhere to go. Plus I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make some new friends. And would you stop calling me teacher, I ain't your teacher no more. Just call me Ur."

"If you say so Ur."

"I hope you four haven't forgotten about your punishment for taking an S-class quest." said Erza.

"Geh!"

"I was hoping you had forgotten that."

"I think that you should be generally forgiven in this case, but it will be up to the masters discretion as to what the final verdict shall be. I have no intention to be acting on your defense, so I would prepare for whatever punishment he hands down."

"You don't think he'd make us do **that** do you?!" asked Happy.

"Wait a minuet! Not **that**! I never want to do **that** again!" shouted a panicked Gray.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?!" asked a worried Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucy! He's sure to say 'well done' and heap on the praise." said Natsu as he slung his arm around Lucy.

"The eternal optimist." she muttered weakly.

"I trust **that** will be exactly what you can expect. Heh, heh... And I am looking forward to it." spoke Erza.

Natsu rapidly paled and began sweating profusely. "Nooooo! I'll take anything but **that**! Please don't let it be so!" Natsu shouted as he tried to escape but was caught by the collar by Erza and dragged along.

"Will somebody please tell me what **that** is?!" screamed Lucy as she and the rest of the group proceeded to the guild with all the energy of someone being led in front of a firing squad.

"Hey guys, it it just me, or are we getting some weird looks from the townspeople?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, do you guys always get looked at like something bad is happening?" inquired Ur.

"No, something's up." said Erza.

As the group approached the guild hall they finally understood what was wrong. Dozens of pillars of metal were jutting out of the building, the majority of it being heavily damaged.

"I take it this isn't some type of avante-garde redecoration?" asked Spyro sarcastically.

"What the hell happened here!?" roared Natsu.

"Phantom." came the voice of Mirajane from behind them. "I hate to say it, but they defeated us."

"Phantom?" queried Spyro.

"It's best if you head inside for an explanation. Everyone's in the basement."

The group headed into the ruined building and made their way to the basement stairway where they headed down and were greeted by the rest of the guild. All of which had dejected looks on their faces. The mood being rather downtrodden.

"Hey! Erza's back!"

"Yeah! And Natsu and company are with her!"

"Did you see?! What they did to our guild?!"

"Those Phantom Lord creeps! Look what they did!"

"We never did get along with them!"

"Now we're going to have to take their guild out!"

"Calm down! This is Phantom we're talking about here!"

The guild was bustling with conversation of rage, depression, and vengeance. The majority of the guild wanted payback for what Phantom had done.

"Yo! Welcome home!" shouted a somewhat buzzed Makarov as he waved Erza's group over.

"Thank you." said Erza. "It is good to be back."

"Gramps! This is no time to be drinking!" growled Natsu.

"Oh! You're right!" exclaimed Makarov. "You people stole an S-class mission and went off without permission!" he shouted as he pointed at them. "You will be punished! I will now dole out your punishment! Prepare yourselves!"

"Now ain't the time for this!" shouted an enraged Natsu.

Makarov then lightly chopped Natsu, Gray, and Happy on the head, but when he went for Lucy he slapped her on the ass instead.

"Master! Behave!" scolded Mirajane.

"Oh, and Spyro. How was your first mission?" Makarov asked, completely ignoring Mirajane.

"The mission itself went fine. It was the S-class that ended up being more eventful."

"Ah, I see..."

"Are you really just rolling with this?!" Natsu asked Spyro, who seemed completely docile at the whole 'the guild was trashed' situation.

"I'm just following the masters lead."

"Good of you! Nice to see someone with a good head on their shoulders." Makarov complimented as he took another swigfrom his mug.

"Master! Do you realize the situation were in?!" asked Erza.

"Yeah! The guilds in ruins!" screamed Natsu.

"Oh, and who is this new beauty I see?" Makarov asked as he ignored their qualms and eyed Ur.

"My name is Ur. And I would like to join your guild." Ur said unsurely given the current circumstances.

"You're in!" shouted Makarov. "All you gotta do is let me rub your ass!"

"Master!" shouted Mirajane as he gave him a smack on the head. "Now is not the time for that!"

"For gods sake the guild is ruined!" hollered Natsu.

"Oh, pipe down! It's nothing to make a fuss over."

"What?!"

"Phantom!" scoffed Makarov. "This is the worst those fools can do. What is so great about vandalizing an empty guild?"

"Bzzz, empty guild?"

"Yes. The attack happened in the middle of the night when no one was here." explained Mirajane. "It's the only bright side of the whole ordeal."

"What's the use in getting riled up over a bunch of weaklings that can't rise above the ambush stage?" Makarov spoke as he waved his hand dismissively. "Just ignore them!"

Natsu slammed his hands on the counter. "I can't do that! I won't rest until they are completely crushed!"

"Not to play devils advocate, but shouldn't something be done about this?" asked Spyro.

"This discussion is final! If any of you so much as try to get revenge for this then you will be expelled from the guild! Understood?!"

Natsu ground his teeth in anger, but relented in the end and nodded.

"Good! For the time being we will be taking our jobs from down here until the upstairs is repaired."

There were many grumbles of dissatisfaction among the guild members, but the masters word was final.

"Now, Mira, you help Ur register as a member of the guild. I gotta go take a leak." spoke Makarov as he headed off.

"Well, I'm gonna go find a place to stay for the night seeing as how I now have some money to burn." spoke Spyro as he turned to leave with Sparx.

After leaving, Spyro managed to find a cheap apartment for rent that was move in ready and ended up picking that as his place to stay. It was small, but he didn't need much room. It's not like he really had anything to store there. As the sun began to set and Spyro laid in his new bed, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Like something bad was about to happen.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a commotion coming from outside. He got up and looked out the window and saw a bunch of the guild members heading down the street in a hurry. Something was definitely wrong. Spyro threw on his jacket and headed out the door and followed the stampede of people to the source. It didn't take long for them to find it.

In Magnolia's Southgate park, crucified up on the massive tree in the middle of the park, beaten and bloodied, were three of their fellow guild members. Levy, Jet, and Droy.

Natsu and his friends were already on site and Natsu himself looked absolutely livid. He was trembling with pure rage at the sight. For painted on Levy's exposed stomach, was the mark of Phantom Lord.

Spyro had seen his fair share of cruelty in his life, but this took the cake. To do something so horrible, he couldn't even fathom it. Sure he was not exactly close friends with the three of them as he had only recently joined, but they were still comrades.

"Bzzz, Spyro?" called out his worried companion.

"We're gonna destroy them." Spyro said darkly as a dark aura began to waft off of him.

"Bzzz, Spyro! Calm down! You're still weak from using Time Fury and you know the risk of the darkness!"

"Hahhh..." Spyro exhaled deeply. "You're right. But they will still pay. One way or the other."

Spyro watched as Makarov made his way through the crowd until he stood before the tree.

"I could look the other way when they made a ruin of our guild. But no father can look upon the blood of his children and stay silent." Makarov spoke sternly as he grasped his staff so hard that it shattered. "THIS MEANS WAR!" shouted Makarov.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello there. I suppose you were expecting an A/N by MementoMori115 here or something of the like. Well I hate to disappoint you, but said author is currently indisposed. So I will be taking over for him.

If you have taken a look at his main profile, then you are already aware of who I am. For those of you who aren't, allow me to enlighten you. I am Ajimu Najimi, a Not Equal from the series Medaka Box. And for the foreseeable future, I will be acting as an editor of sorts for mister author.

Quite frankly, I find his consistent inability to update his stories to be something of an annoyance. So when he decided to play around with my series to make a new fanfic, I found it prudent to show him where things stand.

Although the fool wishes for me to express his regret that he was unable to return to this story sooner. Apparently that Reignited Trilogy was able to light a fire under his ass again. But for how long it will last, who knows?

As such, I wouldn't be surprised if his work in this chapter is complete garbage. So go ahead and read, and be sure to leave a review of how shit this story is. I'll be sure to pass it on to him~.

And since even I don't want to be sued, here's the disclaimer- Neither me nor author-san own jack shit that has to do with this."

 **(-)**

 _Chapter 7- Rage_

 **(-)**

It was early in the morning in Oak town, home to the wizard guild Phantom Lord and the mood was rather rowdy inside the towns guild hall.

"Dah ha! That was the best!" guffawed one of the guild members.

"That Fairy Butt building is in total shambles!"

"Gajeel did it! And not only that, he took three of their members down as well!"

The members where positively ecstatic over their attack against Fairy Tail and were partying in response.

"By the way, who was 'that one' who the master was talking about?"

"The one he said couldn't be touched?"

"Yeah."

"Who knows."

"Who cares?! I say cheers to the pain the fairies are feeling!"

"I bet their little wings are shivering right now!"

"Gah ha ha ha!" the guild erupted in laughter.

However their revelry was interrupted when the doors to the guilds entrance suddenly exploded open in a blaze of fire. Multiple guild members where thrown backwards from the force of the explosion and wooden shrapnel showered the area. Standing menacingly in place of where the doors once were, was Natsu. And behind him was the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. They all looked absolutely livid.

"FAIRY TAIL IS HERE!" shouted master Makarov.

"WHAT?!" screamed the Phantom Lord members.

Natsu was the first to charge forward, his fist covered in flames as he smashed it into the ground in front of several Phantom members; the resulting explosion charring them and sending them flying. He then followed up by swinging his feet about and sending flames everywhere.

"You little creep!"

"Come on you bastards! Try and get me!" challenged Natsu.

"Don't get cocky!"

"Get 'im!" shouted the enemy guild as they mustered their forces and charged.

The two guilds met each other in a clash of magic. Spells were fired, punches were thrown, and explosions rang throughout the guildhall. Both forces clashed and, after a brief stalemate, Fairy Tail began to overtake the Phantom Lord forces. They were frozen, burned, sliced, beat up, pummeled, thrown, smashed, pelted, the list goes on. A cacophony of magic, a concerto of destruction, the music of the battlefield. Call it what you will, chaos reigned inside the guildhall.

And standing at the center of it all, seemingly unnoticed, was master Makarov.

"Concentrate your attacks on master Makarov!" shouted a Phantom member as he and several others charged the diminutive man.

"If we take him out this will all be over!"

The elderly mans eyes glowed for a moment before his body size grew exponentially. His large hand slammed down on the enemies rushing him and pinned them to the floor.

"Guuaahh!"

"It-it's a monster!"

"And you laid your hands on this monsters children!" roared Makarov. "So don't even dream of hiding behind human law to save yourselves!"

The lowly guild members could only whimper in response to the mans declaration and hope he was merciful.

"He's really strong!"

"And his troops aren't for show either!"

"They're tearing us apart!"

"Jose! Come out and show yourself!" demanded Makarov as he continued his rampage.

"Where are they?! Where are Gajeel and the Element 4?!" wondered Erza as she sliced at yet another enemy.

"They've probably run off scared!" shouted Spyro as he smashed his knee into an enemy before swinging his arms outward. **"Gigawatt Blades!"** as he said that, blades of lightning grew out from his wrists to act like melee weapons.

Meanwhile up in the guilds rafters was Gajeel who was watching the fight with interest.

"So that's Titania Erza huh?" he mused as he watched Erza incapacitate several more opponents. "But Gildarts, Laxus, and Mystogan aren't joining in the battle? They're underestimating us." Gajeel scoffed. "Still, I never thought for a second that master Jose's plan would work so smoothly. They're pretty violent trash."

"Nwaahhh!" roared Elfman as he rushed a group of Phantom wizards and swung his fist about, pummeling them with extreme prejudice. "A man! A man! A man!" he shouted as he reared back his arm once more. "If you're a man..." he fist then rocketed forward once more and sent several opponents flying. "A MAAAAN!"

"UWAAAH!"

"What the hell is he saying?!"

"What's with that arm of his?!"

"It's a Takeover!"

"That big guy has some beast's power taking over his arm!"

"It's Beast Arm Elfman!"

"A man doesn't mess with our guild!" the white-haired man bellowed as he leaped back into the fray.

"Erza!" called out Master Makarov. "You handle things here! I suspect that Jose is on the top floor! I'm going up to see if he's breathing! And if he is, then I'll rectify the problem!"

"Be careful!" the S-class mage called out to him as he made his way up the stairs.

Up in the rafters Gajeel grinned madly. "Now that the most annoying one of them has left the scene, I can finally shake things up!" the Dragon Slayer shouted as he dropped down towards the fight. As he fell his arm turned into a large metal pole which he slammed down on one of the Fairy Tail mages, as well as inadvertently hitting his own guildmates.

"Nab! Warren!" shouted Wakaba in concern.

"What's with this guy? He's taking out his own people too!" remarked Alzack as he reloaded his revolvers.

"Come on you trash! The Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel-sama will take you all on!" taunted the violent man.

"A man!" cried Elfman as he swung at Gajeel, only for the Dragon Slayer to bring up his pole-arm in defense. "Even if I am trash, I am still a MAN!" he roared as he fist smashed against Gajeel's arm.

"Gee hee! Not too shabby!" Gajeel teased with a smirk.

"I ain't finished!" responded Elfman as he continued his assault against Gajeel. However he was unable to land a clean hit against him.

The two traded attacks for a few moments before Elfman caught Gajeel's leg in his palm.

"I must say, your strength somewhat surprises me~."

"A man must live strong!" replied Elfman as his grip on Gajeel tightened.

"Then let's see about this?" Gajeel said as metal rods began to bulge out of his leg. Elfman puled back just in time to avoid the metal rods from bludgeoning him. However Gajeel's own guildmates were less fortunate. Several of them were inadvertently struck by the metal poles that shot out from his leg and were sent flying.

"Guh!"

"Uohh!"

"Gajeel! Stop it!"

"We're on your side!"

Elfman was momentarily taken aback by the Dragon Slayers care for his own allies. "You bastard! You're own people?!"

"What're you doing, taking your eyes off me?!" shouted Gajeel as his fist jabbed forward and turned into a metal rod which struck Elfman in the face.

The white-haired man fell backwards from the blow, blood spurting from his busted forehead. But as he tumbled, Natsu had leapt over him, used his body as a spring board, and launched himself towards Gajeel.

"GAJEEL!" roared the Fire Dragon Slayer as his flaming fist smashed into Gajeel's face, sending him flying backwards.

"Natsu! A real man doesn't use his friend as a spring board!" shouted the Take-Over mage.

However Natsu couldn't care less about Elfman's complaint as he stared down the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I am Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer!" he bellowed before turning to Elfman. "Elfman! This is my fight! Don't get in the way!"

"Says the man who just interrupted my fight! This is a fight between MEN! I saw him first!"

"Eat _this_ Fairy scum!" shouted Gajeel as his arm turned into a metal rod again and slammed into Natsu's chest.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted in concern.

However as Gajeel's attack hit Natsu, the pink-haired mage caught it with his arms and mitigated the damage taken. "He's the guy who messed up the guild and attacked Levy and the guys..." Natsu said darkly as smoke wafted off his finger tips, the digits slowly melting Gajeel's iron arm and sinking in to it. "Now go rot!" he shouted as he threw the Iron Dragon Slayer towards the rafters.

Gajeel spun in the air and landed with his feet against one of the support beams as he turned to face Natsu. "You little punk!" only to widen his eyes in alarm as Natsu was already in his face with his arm cocked back.

"Burn asshole!" he roared as he delivered another flaming punch to Gajeel's face, causing a miniature firestorm to erupt.

The Iron Dragon Slayer tumbled through the air before he righted himself, extending hooked blades from his heels to allow him to safely land upside-down on the rafters. He brushed some ash off his cheek before sneering at Natsu. "Well? Is that all you got Salamander?"

Natsu's fists became engulfed in searing flames. "Relax, that was just me saying hello! Time for the real fight to begin!"

Suddenly the entire guildhall began shaking violently. With each tremor, combat seemed to lull in intensity. Most of the Phantom Lord members were starting to sweat nervously while the Fairy Tail wizards began to smirk.

"W-w-what the hell's going on?!"

"Is it an earthquake?!"

Gray punched out an opponent with little care as his gaze drifted upward. "Seems like your time is almost up if he's getting serious now."

"What do you mean?!" shouted one of the Phantom wizards.

"This is Master Makarov's rage!" answered Erza. "The wrath of a giant! And no one can stop it now!"

Fairy Tail was whipped into a frenzy at their masters actions. Their morale was skyrocketing while their opponents plummeted.

However one among them was somewhat apprehensive.

"Bzzz, what's wrong Spyro?" asked Sparx.

The dragon's gazed shifted about the building as if looking for something that wasn't there. "Something's off about all this. If the rivalry between these two guilds is as serious as we've been told, then there's no way this 'Master Jose' dickhead would think he could get away with what he did. I was too blinded by anger before, but now that I think about it, the only thing these assholes accomplished was kicking the hornets nest."

"Bzzz, so?"

"So there has to be more to their actions than this!" Spyro responded as he knocked out another enemy. "It's almost like starting this battle... was... intentional..."

"Bzzz, Spyro?"

Spyro's eyes widened in alarm as he spun to face the majority of his guildmates. "IT'S A TRAP!"

No sooner than he had shouted his warning, there was an explosion high above the room and a figure came crashing down from the source. A thunderous impact resounded throughout the hall as dust a debris was kicked up from the source.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a heavily injured Makarov who was gasping for breath.

"Ahhh... Gnhhh! M-my... magical power...!"

The rest of the Fairy Tail guild stopped what they were doing and looked in horror as their Master was struggling to stand.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted in concern as he quickly ran over to help Makarov.

"Master!" Erza quickly knocked her opponents away and joined Natsu.

"Gi hee hee! Does this mean the fun's over already?!" Gajeel jeered as he watched the Fairy Tail members fall apart at the sight of their defeated master.

"What's going on?! I don't sense any magic power from the Master!"

"How did that happen?!"

"Master, hang in there!"

Suddenly the Phantom Lord guild got their second wind and began their counterattack.

"Now's our chance! Get 'em!"

"Without their master, these fools are nothing!"

Spyro quickly rushed over to Erza who was cradling the Makarov in her arms. "Erza!"

"This is bad! This isn't just our fighting strength that's been depleted, it's our morale as well!" the red-head answered.

"Tsk, perfect." Spyro clicked his tongue as he watched as his comrades were getting overwhelmed. "Time for a tactical retreat!"

"Right!" Erza agreed as she picked up Makarov and carried him towards the exit. "EVERYONE, RETREAT! We will regroup at the guild!"

"I'll cover our escape!" Spyro yelled as he turned to face the enemy forces.

"Hell no! We ain't leaving until these assholes pay for what they did!"

"A man never retreats!"

"We can still fight!"

"Shut up and listen to Erza! We have to protect the Master!" Spyro hollered as he punched an enemy in the face. "Live to fight another day! NOW GO!"

"Aw man! Are the scared little Fairies flying away already?" Gajeel taunted from his perch.

"Screw you screw-face!" Spyro bit back. "Next time we meet, I'll rip out all your piercings!"

Gajeel scoffed. "Big talk."

The air shifted next to Gajeel and a large man who had his eyes wrapped in bandages appeared.

"Master Jose's plan worked perfectly! How sad it is!" the man wept as tears streamed down his face.

"You're such a crybaby Aria." Gajeel said as he stood up. "So, did we nab that Lucy girl?"

Natsu's ears twitched as he picked up those words, as did Spyro's.

"Yes, she has been confined at headquarters." Aria answered.

"Shit! Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he turned back to fight the enemy. "Spyro!"

"I heard him!" the dragon responded as he continued to hold off the attackers. "You go find her! I'll stay here!"

As Natsu grabbed one of the Phantom members to interrogate as he ran off, Spyro was left to confront the rest of the guild on his own.

"You think we'll let you punks escape?!" shouted a Phantom member.

"Let's get 'em!"

"Over my dead body!" Spyro shouted as flames spewed forth from his mouth.

"Whoah!"

"What the hell?! I thought that pink-haired prick was the Salamander!"

Spyro smirked menacingly. "Looks like you guys forgot to do your homework! Time for me to show you why I am known as Spyro the Dragon!" he shouted as power started to radiate from his body.

"So what?! You're just a single guy against all of us!"

"Yeah! We can beat this jerk no problem!"

"Get 'im! Then we'll chase after the rest of the Fairies!"

Sparx flew in close to Spyro. "Bzzz, are you going to be alright?"

The dragon let out a huff. "I'm still recovering, but I should have enough to deal with the guys. Now go!"

Once his insect pal was out of the way, Spyro held his arms out and stared down his opponents. In one hand formed a ball of molten rock, and in the other was a sphere of condensed wind.

" **Combo attack: Napalm Firestorm!"**

Throwing the two elements forward, they combined in mid-air and erupted in a grand explosion that engulfed the majority of the guild-hall.

The Phantom members quickly hit the ground and rolled in order to put out the flames. Most of them looked like cooked lobster and suffered various degrees of burns, as well as breathing problems from smoke inhalation.

By the time the smoke did clear up, Spyro was nowhere to be seen.

 **(-)**

Running back to the guild as fast as his body would allow it, Spyro was well aware on how much his magic reserves were suffering from what he just used up, as well as the backlash from using a Time Fury. So for the time being, he needed to conserve his energy.

"I so need another vacation after this!" he yelled to no one in particular as he ran into the guild hall and headed down to the basement where everyone was. "What's the score?!"

"Hey, you're back!" shouted Max as he helped bandage up his fellow guild members.

"What the hell took you so long?!" yelled Natsu, who was already back after rescuing Lucy.

"Sorry! But unlike you, I don't have a magic flying cat to carry me places! I'm trying to conserve my magic right now!" the dragon bit back in annoyance.

"Everyone calm down! We need to come up with a new plan of attack." Gray spoke up as he tried to limit the chaos.

"I'm getting our exploding lacrima crystals out of storage. Might as well use 'em if we got 'em."

"We'll need to come up with a surprise attack next. We can move under the cover of these hills to the north."

"Where's that spell book on earth magic?"

"I need more bandages over here!"

As Spyro's eyes wandered over all his injured comrades, he felt a blaze of anger well in his stomach. He then turned his attention to Gray. "Where's the old man?"

"We had Alzack and Bisca take him to Porlyusica. She's an apothecary of sorts who lives in the forest. If anyone can heal the master, it'll be her." the ice mage answered.

Spyro nodded. "Good. What about Erza?"

"She's taking a shower down the hall."

Spyro blinked. He turned around, walked back up the stairs, then walked back down, and approached Gray again. "Good. What about Erza?"

"Umm, what was that about?" asked a confused Lucy.

"I refuse to believe that of all the things that Erza -the person who is essentially second in command- could be doing right now, is taking a shower. So, let's try this once more; Where is Erza?" Spyro asked with a glower.

It was strange. Up until now, the only person who could instill such fear into Gray was Erza herself. But now, looking at an irate Spyro, he couldn't help but let out a quiet whimper.

"Oi! Spyro!"

Fortunately for the ice mage, help arrived in the form of his mentor. Ur walked over to the group, or more specifically, Spyro.

"Mirajane and Cana are trying to contact Laxus for help. From what I hear, he only listens to people he considers strong. Think you can help out?"

Spyro rubbed his temples as he let out a sigh. "Sure. But remind me to punish Erza later."

Aside from Ur, those within ear-shot shuddered at the prospect of such an event.

Making his way into the side office, Spyro could already hear Laxus' voice coming from the communication lacrima.

"Help you out? Feh! Do it yourselves! I ain't got time for weaklings who can't hold their own against shit heads like Phantom Lord!"

Spyro was absolutely not in the mood for arrogant bullshit. So if Laxus wasn't going to help, he might as well tell him off.

"The old man started this, right? Well then, the geezer can sort it out himself! Unless of course he wants to relinquish ownership of the guild to me!"

Cana was about to lay into the blonde, but Spyro was a bit faster.

"Listen here you sparky little ass-hat," he said as he leaned in next to the lacrima and stared at Laxus' projected face.

"Sparky?!" the blonde shouted indignantly.

"Either you get you and your 'mightier than thou' shit-brain down here and help us right now, or the next time we meet I'll kick your spark-plug ass all the way to the Forgotten Realms!"

"Why you little-!"

Spyro cut the link and the crystal went dark. "I am not in the mood for all this pussy-footing around." he grumbled as he took a seat next to Cana. "Hey Mira, we got any alcohol to drink in here?"

The buxom woman nodded as she grabbed a bottle of rum off the wall and handed it to him. "You didn't have to do that for us you know. We could handle him ourselves."

Taking a quick slug from the bottle, Spyro let out a sigh. "Yeah, but he was just gonna say no anyway. So I just let him know where things stand right now. Plus, her really is a sparky bastard."

Mirajane giggled slightly as she took a seat next to Spyro. "True."

"So, how you guys holding up?" the dragon asked as he passed the bottle to Cana.

"It's rough for me, having to sit on the sidelines and tend to everyone's wounds. I feel like I should be out there fighting." answered the silver-haired woman somberly.

"We all know that's not an option right now." Cana spoke up. "But don't worry, you're plenty helpful anyway."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Spyro said in agreement. "Everyone has their own way of helping out."

A faint smile returned to Mirajane's lips, only to disappear once a massive tremor shook the guild.

"What was that?!" shouted Cana.

"Probably Round 2." Spyro remarked as he stood back up. "I was hoping for a slightly longer respite."

"They're here already?!" Cana exclaimed in alarm.

"We'll know in the next few moments." Spyro responded as the trio ran out of the room and upstairs with the rest of the guild.

With each passing moment the tremors grew stronger and a loud rumbling could be heard outside. And once everyone made it out of the guild to find the source of the disturbance...

"Geez, how did that sneak up on us?" Spyro wondered aloud. "Because it sure as hell wasn't there five minutes ago."

They were greeted by the sight of an enormous walking fortress that was several hundred feet off the coast of Magnolia. It towered over the Fairy Tail guild hall menacingly, and blowing in the breeze atop the tallest spire, was the mark of Phantom Lord.

"A guild... is walking?!"

"W-what the hell is that thing?!"

"Is that Phantom?!"

Nearly everyone was frozen in fear as the giant machine loomed over them. Some were sweating bullets, while others began to cry in despair.

"I never counted on this... For us to be attacked in such a way!" exclaimed Erza, who was clad in only a towel.

' _This is what happens when you slack off for even a moment!'_

Seeing as how most of the guild was stunned into inaction, Spyro needed to take charge.

"Snap the hell out of it you guys!" he shouted as he rushed forward and stood at the front of the guild. "Phantom's come a knocking, and we're here to answer the door!"

Despite running on fumes, Spyro needed to rile up the guild so they would stand a fighting chance. He stomped his foot down, creating a large crater as he sent out a wave of power.

"NOW LET'S KICK 'EM TO THE CURB!"

Almost as if in answer to Spyro's declaration, a section of the robot-guild opened up to reveal a large cannon that was charging up with magic power.

Spyro's eyes widened in alarm. Not only would that much power kill everyone behind him and destroy the guild, but it would annihilate the city behind them as well!

"You..." Spyro growled low as his fists trembled in anger.

"You..." his teeth violently ground against each other.

" **You..."** the veins on his neck and forehead were bulging from the tension.

He was so consumed by anger that he failed to notice as Erza shot forward, now clad in an impressive set of armor with two large shields in her hands.

The cannon fired with an ear-splitting *boom!*, a massive beam of energy shooting out of it and heading straight for them. The water beneath it was parted from sheer pressure alone, and just barely missed several fishing vessels.

"EVERYBODY BRACE!" shouted Erza as she stood ahead to confront the blast.

Upon connecting with Erza's body, the beam erupted in a violent explosion that kicked up a massive gust of wind, and tore at the ground to leave a massive scar. As Erza and the beam clashed, its power slowly dissipated, just as Erza was flung back. Her armor was utterly ruined, with only the bare amount left to preserve her modesty.

"Erza!"

"She took on the attack herself!"

"S-she saved us!"

Natsu rushed over to catch Erza as she collided with the ground. "Hang in there!"

A screeching sound came from the enemy guild, followed by the voice of Jose Porla.

" _Attention Fairy Tail; Makarov and Erza are out of commission. You have no final ace to play. I want Lucy Heartfilia handed over! And I want her now!"_

The guild erupted with cries of outrage and refusal of Jose's demand. For them, each member was like family, and they would never cast aside their family.

And standing at the center of it all, was Lucy herself. She couldn't even express how grateful she was to everyone for what they were doing for her. But at the same time, she cared for them all, and didn't want anyone else to suffer because of her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she made up her mind. "I'll-"

" **You will suffer for this."**

Despite how quiet it hand been, the sheer amount of power in those five words could be heard over all the ruckus. Lucy turned to the source, and was surprised to see that it was Spyro. Contrary to his usually kind, if a bit mischievous attitude, he now seemed to be radiating an aura of absolute malevolence. The very air around him was slightly distorted, and his hair was standing on end. She also noticed the strange purple gem in his right hand that wasn't there a minute ago.

Sparx flew up to Spyro, but still maintained some distance. "Bzzz, Spyro? You okay buddy?"

The purple clad man turned his head slightly before speaking. **"I know what I must do."**

As soon as he finished speaking, he crushed the purple gem in his hand. The immaculate jewel shattered into hundreds of pieces before turning to dust and being suffused into Spyro's body.

" **I am no stranger to war. I was but a child when I was forced to take on the giant army of Gnasty Gnorc by myself. A year later, I stood tall in the face of Ripto's absolute malice as he carved a path of carnage across all of Avalar. And a year after that, I clashed with the forces of the tyrannical Sorceress after she spirited away our kin."**

Spyro's voice was dark yet measured in restraint. Because unlike when he initially saw Levy, Jet, and Droy crucified, this was not anger for the sake of destruction, but anger for the sake of protection.

" **Now this vile man wishes to put innocents in harms way, all for the sake of satisfying his insatiable greed."**

"Bzzz, Spyro! That was the only Gem you had in your Spatial Storage!"

The dragon's eyes snapped open, the purple orbs now burning with a fierce blaze.

" **A Gem well spent, if only to allow me to destroy my opponent."**

By now, the rest of Spyro's words were drowned out by the rest of the guild as they let loose a battle-cry. Each and every member stood defiantly against Phantom Lord and its dark Master.

"YOUR THREATS MEAN NOTHING TO US!" roared Natsu. "DO WHAT YOU WANT, BUT WE WILL STILL STAND VICTORIOUS, AND CRUSH YOU!"

"WE WILL NEVER HAND LUCY OVER TO YOU!"

"GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT PHANTOM FUCK!"

A low growl could be heard over the speaker as Jose slammed his fist down.

" _IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, THEN SO BE IT! I WILL ALLOW YOU FIFTEEN MINUTES TO REGRET YOUR DECISION AS MY JUPITER CANNON RECHARGES!"_

As soon as he said this, dozens upon dozens of shadow soldiers began pouring out of the mobile guild and charged towards Fairy Tail.

" _LOOK AND SEE YOUR HELL, FAIRY TAIL! EITHER BE KILLED BY MY SHADE'S, OR BE KILLED BY JUPITER! CHOOSE YOUR FATE!"_

" **I CHOOSE NEITHER!"**

A powerful wave of ice flashed across the ground, blew through the Shade's, and froze the entirety of the water around the mobile guild, restricting its movements.

At first all eyes shot to Gray given he was the Ice Mage of the guild, but his eyes were fixed on Ur. Yet she wasn't the source of the attack either. Eventually everyone's gaze landed on Spyro, who stood at the front with a single hand raised.

" **Fury Arts: Ice Style,"** a cold chill escaped his lips, which were covered in frost. **"Flash Freeze."**

Lowering his hand back down, Spyro briefly turned his gaze to Ur. **"Ur, I entrust the safety of the guild to you."**

The woman nodded in acknowledgement, not even hesitating for a moment from Spyro's magic pressure. She had faced the demon Deliora, so it was not something new to her.

" **Whoever should choose to join me in my assault, know this!"** Spyro shouted as he addressed his comrades.

" **Jose is mine!"** he then rushed the enemy guild.

"RAAAGGGHHHH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" roared Natsu as he took off with Happy. "That cannon is mine!"

"Let's get in there too!" yelled Gray as he charged forward.

"This is the job for a Man!" bellowed Elfman as he followed.

With the initial Shade's destroyed by Spyro's attack, they were able to make it to the mobile guild in record time.

 **(-)**

Spyro took his time as he stalked the halls of the Phantom Lord guild. Though he wanted to face Jose as soon as possible, he still had no idea where he was. And with Jose's Magic Signature spread out through his Shade's, detecting him would be problematic.

" **Come on out Jose, you can't escape your fate forever!"**

With each passing moment he could feel the guild rumble from explosions. No doubt Natsu was making a mess of the Jupiter cannon.

A brief pang shot through Spyro's chest as he stopped for a moment. He was already well aware of the consequences for utilizing a Purple Gem in his weakened state. His body was essentially cold water from the Time Fury backlash, and he had just dropped a hot coal into it. The backlash from this would be even worse. He wouldn't be surprised if he was confined to a bed for several days after the adrenaline wore off.

Yet he did not regret his decision to do it.

He almost didn't notice as the guild did a 180 flip, his focus on finding Jose was so great.

A faint shift in the wind however, did catch his attention. There was a trace of magic in the air, and the breeze was far too unnatural for the inside of the building.

"It is so sad..." came a somber voice.

Seemingly blowing in on the wind, the same large man with bandaged eyes appeared once again.

"A defiant warrior who would stand up to impossible odds..." tears were flowing down his face as he held his hands together in a form of pseudo-prayer. "All that he shall accomplish is experiencing the depths of despair..."

Spyro narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

"I, Aria of the Wind, Apex of the Element 4, have come to challenge you..."

" **Good, I was hoping I could find someone to beat the directions out of."**

"You have displayed great strength along with an impressive variety of magic... Yet in the face of mine, you shall plummet to the ground below..." Aria then thrust his palms forward. **"Open Air; Suffocation."**

Spyro felt as the air around him began to compress and pressure his body. It pressed against his chest and strangled at his throat in an attempt to cease his breathing.

" **I don't have time for this."**

A single stomp sent a burst of air exploding outwards and caused Aria to stagger backwards.

" **Where is Jose?"**

"Hmm, impressive... To shrug off my attack so easily... Truly, you are a frightening opponent..."

" **Tell me where Jose is or else I'll show you real fear."**

Aria vanished on the wind and reappeared behind Spryo.

" **Open Air; Annihila-"**

The dragon's elbow shot backwards and caught Aria in the stomach, resulting in him toppling over and gasping for air.

" **You cry from your actions, yet I sense you have no regret in doing them."** Spyro spoke as he loomed over Aria.

The man reached for the bandages over his eyes, but Spyro grabbed his hand before he could remove them.

" **You shall repent for all that you have done, beg for forgiveness from a higher power, and confess your sins to the world."**

The Apex mage of Phantom Lord was trembling as he felt Spyro's grip close around his head.

" **But first, you will tell me where Jose is."**

 **(-)**

"Those incompetent, worthless, good-for-nothing weaklings!" Jose shouted as he slammed his fist on the control panel of his guild. "Not only did Totomaru fail to defend the Jupiter Cannon, but the rest of the Element 4 were beaten as well?! This is not possible! They are just Fairy trash!"

Running a hand through his hair, the Phantom Lord Master regained his composure.

"It seems that the only one I can rely on is Gajeel. He should be back with that Heartfilia bitch any minute now. And once we have her, I'll be sure to kill every last one of those upstart brats. No one can stand against Phantom Lord!"

The sound of the door opening alerted Jose that he had company.

"About damn time Gajeel! I was getting impati-"

Jose stopped mid-sentence when he was greeted by the sight of someone other than Gajeel.

" **Seems like you were expecting someone else."** came the cold voice of Spyro. **"Can't say I know where he is, but I'm sure he'll have his hands busy soon enough."**

A vein was bulging on Jose's forehead as he glared at Spyro, but he quickly schooled his expression. "You impudent little punk. Just who do you think you are, waltzing in here like you own the place?" he asked as he swung his arms outward. "This is MY guild! And you have been rather rude in wrecking up the place. I was planning on unleashing my magic on your friends down below, but I suppose I can spare a few minutes to entertain myself with your suffering. You will regret coming to-"

" **Are you done yet?"** Spyro asked bluntly from his position across the room. **"I've fought enough megalomaniacs that I can recite each line they said from memory. Whatever you were planning on saying, I've heard it before."**

"Tch, can't wait for death then? Well, it would be remiss of me not to oblige you!" Jose shouted as he swung his arm towards Spyro. **"Dead Wave!"**

A powerful burst of malevolent energy ripped across the room and headed straight for the dragon. Jumping to the side, Spyro took a deep breath.

" **Dark Miasma!"**

As he breathed out, a cloud of Darkness was expelled from his mouth and began to fill the room. Everything it touched seemed to fade away into the blackness, never to be seen again.

Jose blasted a hole through the wall and which allowed a breeze to blow in and sweep away the Darkness. He then made a few hand signs and a magic circle appeared in front of him. **"Wraith Wrath!"**

Ethereal wisps of energy that resembled evil spirits flew towards Spyro, screaming out in pain and terror.

Spyro suddenly disappeared from Jose's sight, and the man quickly spun around in time to catch the dragons light-encased fist. Jose sneered as his magic worked its way down his arm to combat Spyro's, which sent the two combatants flying away from each other.

Jose quickly called upon more and more evil spirits to hound after Spyro as he flitted about the room while launching counter attacks when an opening presented itself. Spyro backhanded a blast of magic and quickly fired off a bolt of lightning at Jose.

"Useless!" Jose shouted as his magic consumed the attack. "I will say this, your magic is something else. I had intended to do some more research on you before I made my move against the Fairies, but with time constraints, I just had to estimate your strength on what I was able to find." he sneered. "And I find it lacking."

Spyro let out a huff as he stood back up. **"Says the man who couldn't beak the old man in a fair fight."**

Jose chuckled. "Do you know why I left that old fool alive?" Jose asked as he clenched his fist. "Despair! I wish to instill him with complete and utter despair! To wake up and see all his friends, family, and everything he worked for nothing but dust! I am overjoyed at the prospect of seeing his reaction!"

More wraiths began to form and rushed Spyro.

"And only after I have imparted on him the most heart-rending despair possible, only then will I kill him!"

Spyro twisted his body through the air as he dodged as many wraiths as he could, while doing his best to block the rest.

"And I can assure you that it won't be a swift death! I will make him suffer anguish and misery! When he has undergone the ultimate agony, then I will give him release through death!"

Sending out a shock-wave of Light, Spyro regained his footing and snarled at the mad man. **"You are beyond cruel... You're nothing but a vile demon wearing the flesh of man!"**

"And what of it?! So long as Phantom is the best, nothing else matters! We have the best magic, the best wizards, the most money in the entire country!" he yelled as his face became manic. "But these past years Fairy Tail has seen an increase in strength! The names of Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, and Gildarts can even be heard in my own town! The people have begun to say that Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail are the two strongest guilds in all of Fiore!"

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! TO BE PLACED IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS YOU!"

" **You did all this just out of jealousy?!"**

"Jealousy?! Far from it! We are merely asserting our superiority over you lot! Showing the weak who is really in charge!" Jose yelled as he began to form a new magic circle.

" **You sought to destroy and kill, all for the sake of showing off?!"**

Spyro let out a mighty roar, a proper dragon roar as he stomped his foot down.

" **YOU HAVE REVOKED YOUR RIGHT TO LIVE!"**

"ENOUGH TALK WHELP!"

" **YOU SPEAK OF DESPAIR, YET HAVE YOU EVER FELT IT YOURSELF?!"** the dragon demanded as Darkness began to enshroud him. **"ALLOW ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU TO IT!"**

Jose's attack surged forward with the intent of killing Spyro. But just before it reached him, the Darkness surrounding his body swallowed it whole.

" **Fury Arts; Darkness Style,"**

Spyro's hand reached out as if grasping at Jose.

" **Silence in the Dark."**


End file.
